The Cousin
by tacoidiot
Summary: What if Tohru had a special cousin? How would theSohma's react? Lets find out shall we? If you don't like, then don't read. Please no hate...thanks!
1. Intro

Name: (Sam) Samantha Carter

Age: 16

Abilities: animal speak, heightened senses, and heightened speed/agility

Looks: short boy cut dark red almost black hair, left eye: bright blue right eye: black glass, pale/ivory skin, thin yet in shape, wears an eye patch(right)

She is often mistaken as a guy simply by her various habits and using an attitude to space herself from others. Eventually she took to being mistaken and stopped trying to correct others. Doesn't help that she stole the male's uniform from the school as the girls uniform showed her scars which she hated.

Likes: Tohru, animals, rock music, singing, exercise, learning, fresh air, and being herself

Dislikes: her past, her appearance, bullies, showing emotions around those she doesn't trust, and fights

Bio: Growing up in a poor family with a drunken father and a no show mother, she took to keeping herself away from home and off the streets. She would spend her time either in a library or at the local gym ever since she could leave the house.

She never spoke much and never made any friends as she spent her days trying her best. Come her 11th birthday, she came home from her pleasant day spent out only to find her drunken father stood over the body of her mother who laid in a pool of blood.

She ran in fear but he followed and there in the street he proceeded to beat her worst than he ever had before. Neighbors came out to help and as the police arrived they took her father to jail and her to the hospital.

When she woke up, she found that she had no sight in her right eye only to find that the doctors had to surgically remove it after her father had punched her so bad that he broke the eye socket which punctured the eye leaving it unfixable.

After a month in recovery spent in the hospital, police and social services came and told her she was to live with her aunt on her mother's side who lived with her daughter in japan. There she spent the next couple of years being broken from her previous habits.

Her aunt Kyoko and her cousin Tohru both showed Samantha how families were truly supposed to be and they helped her recover from her past as best they could. That is until news came to the school her and Tohru were in that there had been an accident.

They were moved to their grandfather's home but after a week they were forced out for renovations. Already knowing how to take care of herself alone, Samantha took care of Tohru as she was the only hope she had left of being happy.

Clinging to Tohru and shutting off from the rest of the world Samantha made it her goal to take care of her cousin. That is until they are found out...


	2. Chapter 1

3rd pov

"Look at that beautiful sky Sam! It's wonderful!" Tohru called standing just outside their shared tent. Stepping out, Sam looked around to see what her cousin was looking at before a small smile crossed her lips.

"Yeah, it is...ready to go?" with a nod, Tohru called goodbye to the photo of Kyoko in the tent before wandering off down the trail that Sam was already waiting for her by. A few minutes into the walk, Tohru stopped.

"Hey look Sam, a house." turning to see where Tohru was looking, Sam's eyes widened to see that her cousin had already taken off towards the house. Rushing after her they came to stand by the porch.

"Tohru, we need to go!" Sam tried to quietly yell at her cousin not liking the strange home but Tohru was to lost in her own thoughts.

"Look at these, their so cute." Tohru whispered while glancing over a set of painted rocks that resembled the zodiac animals. Before Sam could reach out to pull Tohru back, a voice spoke making her immediately fall into her state of emotionlessness.

"My, do my eyes deceive me or are there two beautiful girls stood on my porch?" both girls looked up to see a black haired man stood in a grey robe in the door.

"Oh! I uh we are so sorry! We didn't mean to uh I mean...I'm sorry." Tohru spoke frantically making the man chuckle while Sam just stood shaking her head having known something like this would happen.

Sam's pov

I stood straight to seem taller while making sure that all my previous annoyance and worry was clear from my face. Eyeing the man before me as Tohru and him spoke I kept searching for any signs that he might make a move I don't like. Suddenly Yuki from school showed up in the door behind him as he quickly assessed the situation before slamming his bag over the man's head cutting him off.

"I'm sorry miss Honda, mister Carter. He means well, but really it's best to ignore him." I held in a chuckle at that as the man rubbed his head. He turned from glaring at Yuki to gaze over me before smirking. Whatever he was thinking he covered it up by turning back to Yuki before either him or Tohru could notice.

"What do you have in there? A dictionary?" the man questioned Yuki making Yuki smirk.

"No, I have two." I paused in confusion. Why the hell did Yuki need two dictionaries? Before I could stop myself, I asked aloud my thoughts. Yuki paused, looking at me shocked before composing himself with a small smile unlike the usual fake ones he used at school.

"You're looking at the reason. Pardon me for saying mister Carter but you should speak more often." I froze at his words but he quickly moved off of the topic not realizing that I stood still staring, my thoughts running around me.

Do I really not talk that much? Why didn't he give the usual fake smile like he does at school? What time is it? At that thought I glanced down pulling out my silver pocket watch that I kept on me. One of the few things I kept from my old life as it was a gift from my only friend.

She would stay with me in the library and when she had to move away, she gave me the watch. on it there was a lovely circular design that she said was from one of her favorite shows. Doctor who or something. Checking the time, my eyes widened seeing we only had 15 minutes to get to school.

"Tohru, we are going to be late." I called making Yuki smile again but I chose to ignore it this time. Tohru paused taking into account my words before going into another panic.

"Why don't we walk together? Since you're already here?" Yuki suggested looking at Tohru but still sparring me a glance. I shrugged not caring while Tohru smiled and nodded. So with that we were off.

The walk there was filled with small talk between Yuki and Tohru while Yuki tried to get me to talk more by addressing me directly. Though it was annoying I couldn't help but enjoy the calm moment. We got to school and separated. Tohru went to her locker, Yuki went off to talk to someone about I think a club or something, and I went off towards class.

"LOVE we love Yuki! Lalalalalove Yuki!" I sighed shaking my head as I tried to make it past the Yuki fan club that currently tried to black the hallway.

"Stop right there Carter! We saw you and Tohru walking to school today with prince Yuki! We want details mister and they'd better be good!" they yelled taking turns between sentences. I looked them over before walking straight into them making them break apart. I was able to get a few steps past before they turned and someone grabbed my arm.

"Oh no you don't. We know you can talk so start explaining! Tohru already gave us that stupid 'coincidence' story but we want the truth!" I signed leaving my arm in her grip so as to not trigger worst consequences. So instead I just stood there with my head down making careful to keep my face expressionless.

"Let me go." I whispered keeping my voice even.

"What was that freak?" lifting my head, I looked the girl in the eyes making sure to harden my gaze making them shift nervously where they stood.

"I said, let. Me. go." I spoke lowering my voice as I took a step closer to the girl who's grip had tightened before she squeaked in fear and let me go. Keeping the smile of victory to myself, I turned and started walking back down the hall before pausing to face them.

"You're nothing more than creepy stalkers. He is not a prince. He is a guy who you are objectifying to nothing more than expectations and beauty. Ever think that maybe who you make him out to be is not who he wants to be?" happy with myself I turned and walked off before entering class.

Why am I talking so much today? That was more than I have spoken in a long while...what is wrong with me? Maybe I am sick? Maybe…


	3. Chapter 2

Yuki's pov

I sighed as I walked back from the main office after collecting the papers the teacher needed me to grab today. Walking through the halls I heard the familiar call of that weird fan-club that likes me.

This only meant that instead of following me around like they normally did, they were bugging someone about me. Walking down the hall I found them blocking the path to class and before them stood Mr. Carter from this morning. I saw as he tried to walk past them only to be blocked.

"Stop right there Carter! We saw you and Tohru walking to school today with prince Yuki! We want details mister and they'd better be good!" I watched curious as to how he'd react but instead of saying a word he just walked straight into their line making them break apart. Smiling I began walking after him when they stopped him making me pause in worry over what they'd try as the tallest of the group held tightly to his arm.

"Oh no you don't. We know you can talk so start explaining! Tohru already gave us that stupid 'coincidence' story but we want the truth!" so they had done this with Miss Honda too? I couldn't help but get angry at this.

Not only did they bug me but now they were borderline bullying others just for walking with me? Carter spoke up but it was too quiet to hear even for the club members stood maybe a foot or two before him.

"What was that freak?" my jaw clenched. Forget borderline...they were bullying him!

"I said, let. Me. go." Carter spoke up oddly calm with a hard look in his eyes that made even me shiver. Of course the girl let him go and he swiftly turned and continued walking down the hall before turning back to face the club who were still frozen watching him.

"You're nothing more than creepy stalkers. He is not a prince. He is a guy who you are objectifying to nothing more than expectations and beauty. Ever think that maybe who you make him out to be is not who he wants to be?" I froze at his words.

Though he still had the same hard look, something about the way he said it made me wonder what I had done to earn him standing up for me even though he had clearly yet to notice me. Walking off and into class the members turned to each other and scoffed.

"Maybe the freak is turning gay for the prince?" one said making the others gasp before giggling.

"Wouldn't be a surprise, but if he dares try to get close to the prince we can't let him dirty prince!" they laughed walking off down a separate hall.

"No kidding! What is even wrong with him? He's so creepy!" their voices faded and I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. No wonder Carter hardly talks, I didn't even know he got bullied! And over what? His eye patch?

I don't think he has ever done anything to deserve what I just saw. And here I am just standing not making a move to stand up for him! I'm a horrible person… with a sigh, I composed myself and walked into class.

There Carter sat in his seat in the back corner. No one paid any attention to him but if they did they'd see how very rigid he was. It was obvious he was trying to keep calm as he could but every time someone moved, his eye flickered to see them. I walked over to my seat in the front but found myself glancing back to Carter every now and then.

"Sam is almost always tense like that so you know." I jumped and looked up to see one of the girls in my class stood beside me watching Carter.

"Miss Uotani, I'm sorry I didn't see you there." she glanced down at me with a smirk.

"No kidding, don't let Sam see you staring, lets just say he's tense for a reason." with that, she walked off. I sat trying to understand what she meant when the bell rang. Sensei Shiraki walked in and class began and I did my best to focus... there was just something about Mr. Carter that kept bugging me.

Sam's pov

i sat in cutlery class with Tohru to my left, Uo to my right, and Hana on Tohru's right. The teacher had given us group talk to do the project and as always that meant them talking while I completed the project.

"Hey Tohru, what exactly happened this morning? You too Sam." I looked up at the sound of my name. Though I don't mind Uo or Hana, I wouldn't really call them my friends. It's more they tolerate me for Tohru. Why their bringing me into a conversation, I have no idea.

"It was actually really awkward." Tohru mumbled.

"What about you Sam? Did you find it awkward?" Uo asked smiling at me. The look on her face was obvious. She knew something I didn't.

"I wouldn't call it that." I spoke softly, trying to focus back on the project that I was almost don't with.

"Then what would you call it?" it went quiet before I realized they had addressed me.

"I don't know, it was a peaceful morning I suppose. Why do you ask?" finishing the work for class, I turned to face them completely.

"Well, no reason really...just that it seems Yuki is keeping a close eye on you. Did you say something maybe?" I paused thinking back. I don't think I said anything strange...other than with the stupid fan club... they didn't tell about it did they? If they did, would he think I overstepped my boundaries? Was he weirded out by me or mad at me?

"Hey, don't over think things. He isn't mad or anything, more curious than anything I think." I looked up at Hana who spoke and gave a small smile at her reading my emotions like she often did since I didn't talk a lot.

The smile was enough of an answer and with that, the subject was changed. Once again they left me be but I couldn't help but think over everything today. Why do so many people keep talking to me? And why do I keep letting get to me? With a sigh I shook my head of all these thoughts. I knew I wasn't going to get anywhere with them.

The bell rang signaling the end of school. Everyone filed out and I waited patiently with my things as Tohru said her goodbyes to both friends. We had work tonight, Tohru at the office where she worked as a janitor and me as an overnight security guard at the local town offices.

It was tiring work but it paid good and even though Tohru doesn't let me pay for her things, I still use the money I make to add to the college fund I made for Tohru. She doesn't know about it but it was something that aunt Kyoko created a month or so before the accident.

After she passed, I signed for the account to be continued under my name. The rest of my money went to school costs, food, and other necessities like clothes, blankets, and emergency costs.

All in all, I worked from 5pm to 4 am, making the best of the situation and trying to not let my tiredness get to me through the days. "Come on Sam, we've got work!" Tohru turned to me smiling. I nod and follow her to the lockers. I just hope Tohru never finds out what I put up with for her.


	4. Chapter 3

Yuki's pov

I stood at my locker getting ready to leave school when I heard voices approaching. It was Honda and Carter but the way they were talking made me freeze in my place. It wasn't so much what they were saying but the emotion behind the words that caught me so off guard. Especially Carter.

"Hey, you want me to walk you to work tonight?" Carter's voice filled the air, a happiness in it that I had never heard from him before.

"Oh, you don't have to do that! Beside, your work is on the other side of town, I couldn't ask you to do that." Tohru worried.

"You always worry, but I haven't come across a problem yet. Besides, it's dangerous out there... it's bad enough I can't walk you home after work... so please? Save me the worry?" the complete emotion in his voice had me wanting to hear more.

I know it was wrong to eavesdrop but I had never heard the seemingly emotionless Carter speak with such worry or happiness. Does he do this normally?

Why only around Tohru? I knew they were close but no one really knows how they are. Whether best friends, boyfriend/girlfriend, or related somehow. Either way, it was amazing to hear Carter talk like this.

"Alright, but you have to promise me you'll take better care of yourself." there was silence before Carter spoke up again.

"What makes you say that?" they closed their lockers and started towards the doors.

"I know you're pushing yourself again, you did it when you first moved in with us, putting all your free time into keeping busy. You need to relax at least a little. Please?" there was a sigh. "Alright... tell you what, I'll ask for a day off. I promise." there was shifting and a soft chuckle.

"Thanks Sammy." Tohru whispered. The door opened and there was another pause.

"Come on, we don't want to be late, yeah?" and with that, they were off. I waited a little longer processing their words before heading off for home.

Sam's pov

I just left work and had my headphones in listening to my music as I walked through the woods to get to the tent. I was let out early after being injured on the job after the offices were attacked and I faced gunpoint for a good hour before finding an opening to disarm the assailants. Unfortunately, I got a decent cut across my stomach that the medics had to stitch up after the authorities arrived.

I was able to get the guns away from the five men that had arrived, after knocking out three of them, the other two pulled out knives. My boss came with the authorities and after praising me for taking care of the property, I was given a paid week off to recover.

Only problem I faced now was Tohru. Speaking of, she is probably home by now, I had to be careful not to let her see the bandages. Good thing those medics gave me a handful of painkillers so I don't wince or anything around her... hopefully. Arriving by the tent I froze at what I saw. Instead of a tent in a clearing, there was just fresh earth...mudslide. My heart rate picked up as panic ran through me.

"Tohru?... Tohru!" I ran to the tent and dropped to my knees ignoring the tearing pain in my stomach as I stared at the dirt covered tent.

"Please... please don't be in there." I could feel tears prick my eyes as my breathing quickened. I was alone again... i cant... i can't be alone... please…

"Sam! Hey, I'm right here... it's okay." I froze at her voice and before I knew it I was engulfed in a hug.

"T-Tohru?" I asked. She pulled back and gave me a sad look before raising her hand to my cheek.

"Hey, don't cry... it's okay." I studied her face before pulling her into another hug.

"Don't scare me like that... i thought I'd lost you." I mumbled making her pull back again.

"But you haven't, so no crying. I'm okay!" she cheered making me smile.

"Right. What happened here?" before she could respond a voice spoke up making me freeze. "A mudslide." slowly lifting my gaze, I saw both the man from earlier and Yuki stood watching us.

While the man had a worried look, Yuki looked shocked and... heart broken? I realized why immediately and tore myself from Tohru's grip wiping my eyes furiously to try and recover my composure.

They saw me break... i can't believe I showed such weakness in front of complete strangers! Ugh I'm so stupid. Little did I know as I jumped up, my stomach lurched and an involuntary gasp left my lips as my hand flew to the fresh wound.

Tohru was to entranced by the tent, which I'm assuming is news to her as well by her reaction, but the look on both men told me they had seen it. Finally composed, I stood and glanced back at the tent. That's when Tohru finally broke.

"Oh no... mom's picture is still in there! Mom!" and with that she began tearing at the dirt from her place on the ground. Reacting quickly, Yuki pulled Tohru back.

"Please Miss Honda, you still have a fever... you can't push yourself like this." his voice was calm but the look in his eyes showed the panic and worry he was hiding. Thinking over his words I realized what he said.

"You have a fever?" my voice was controlled but even I could still hear the worry behind it meaning I had not composed myself as well as I had meant to.

"I'm sorry Sam, I know you don't like me sick... i didn't mean to I just-" I quickly cut her off.

"Don't apologize for being sick dummy, yea I don't like it but that's only because I worry about you. Now why don't you find somewhere to sleep for the night and I'll get to work digging our stuff out." she nodded knowing the tone I used meant no arguing, but the boys thought different.

"It's still dangerous out here, why don't we all go back to the house and we can get the stuff out by morning." the man spoke pushing the word 'all' while giving me a look that challenged my final word.

They saw my look of pain earlier and no doubt about it were going to question me over it. This meant I had to play my cards right so they don't tell Tohru. Reluctantly, I nodded and with that they began leading the way back to the house from this morning. We walked in and sat the main room as we stayed in silence before I decided to break it.

"I'm sorry, but I must admit I wasn't really paying attention this morning and haven't the slightest as to who you are." I faced the man and at my words he gave a soft chuckle.

"I guess it's only fair as I don't really know you either...I'm Shigure Sohma. Yuki's older cousin." I nodded and reached my hand carefully towards him as to not extend my torso.

"I'm Sam Carter. Tohru's cousin. It's nice to meet you." he smiled and shook my hand.

"Oh, you're cousins?" Yuki asked with a small smile. I nodded and turned to face Tohru.

"You should get some rest, you're getting paler by the second." she gave me a look while I turned to Shigure. He caught on to what I was implying and nodded.

"Right, we have a spare room, but it is rather dusty... best if we set you up over here, Mr. Carter would you mind giving me a hand to fetch the blankets?" I shrugged before carefully standing up making sure to keep a straight face.

"Lead the way." here we go...


	5. Chapter 4

Shigure's pov

"Lead the way." I smiled and took off towards the hall closet at the top of the stairs before turning to face her.

"Show me." I demanded as soon as she stood still. She gave me an apprehensive look before carefully lifting her shirt to reveal a good amount of bandages across her torso. I could only stare as tears welled up on my eyes at the sight.

She lowered the shirt again and my gaze slowly shifted back to her eye. It was obvious she was trying to read me but I could only stare.

"I work as a security guard at the town offices, tonight I was let out early due to an attack there. Five armed men came in. luckily they were arrested and I was patched up my the on scene medics. Please... don't tell Tohru." though she kept an emotionless look for the most part of her explanation, by the end of it she had a somewhat desperate look. My eyes softened at her look before I nodded.

"I wont tell her so long as you do it. She deserves to know." she contemplated my words before sighing and running a hand down her face.

"Fine... and thanks." I nodded and turned to open the closet to pull out the needed sleeping mats and blankets.

"I mean it... thank you. Not just for keeping my secret." I turned to see her head was lowered as she refused to look up at me.

"It's no problem but I'm not sure what exactly you're thanking me for." I admitted.

"Taking care of Tohru, letting us spend the night... truth is I'm not sure where we will go from here, but I'm sure we can think of something. I take it you aren't going to let us stay in the woods huh?" as she saw the look on my face she chuckled and nodded.

"Right... i think one of her friends can house her and I can probably find a place... just have to get our stuff…" she trailed off with a thoughtful look.

"Whatever... just thanks. We'll be off your property this time tomorrow." she bowed and I gave a sigh.

"There's nothing to worry about Miss Carter, just promise to take care of yourself." she looked up in shock before a genuine smile crossed her lips.

"You knew?" I chuckled handing her the two pillows.

"I'm surprised others don't, when Yuki called you a man earlier it confused me but then I realized... you just gave up correcting others... huh?" she nodded running a hand through her short hair before smiling at me.

I had to admit, she was rather pleasant to the eye but to think others thought her a guy was confusing. Just because her hair is short and from what I can tell prefers to hide her emotions... i just don't understand.

"Come on, don't want them getting suspicious." I nodded and followed her down. "Here we are, this should be alright. If you get cold I'm sure you can find the other blankets." I smiled looking at Yuki and Tohru. They nodded and Yuki helped me set up the blankets and mats.

"Which one do you want Tohru?" Carter asked looking between the two setups. Tohru's eyes immediately went to the mat closest the door but she tried to cover it up.

"It doesn't matter, why don't you pick?" with a small smile, Carter sat onto the other mat leaving the one that Tohru had wanted open.

"I like this one." Tohru blinked before smiling.

"Okay!" she got comfortable as Yuki went off to get her some ice.

"There, isn't that better?" I spoke up moving to sit next to Tohru, sending a reassuring look to Carter so she didn't worry about me doing anything. With a stern look my way, Carter nodded and laid down on her back. I could only imagine the discomfort she was in right now with her stomach torn up like that but I made a promise.

"I'm sorry." Tohru mumbled, drawing my attention back to her.

"You must be exhausted... a lot to happen in one day." I started trying to get her to talk since I knew Carter was going to shut down now being around others.

"We lost our home again…" my eyes softened. These girls had been through so much yet here they were.

What Carter had said to me earlier about where they'd go from here. It was obvious that she took it upon herself to take care of Tohru, yet neither knew where to go from here... but I knew. I can't let them suffer another day... not alone. It's about time Carter lets someone take care of her instead and I intend to start that off.

"Are you okay?" I asked addressing Tohru but glancing over at Carter who was obviously dozing off but trying to stay awake to hear what Tohru said.

"Yes it's sad, but not as sad as other things." this peaked my interest.

"Like what?" I asked to get her to keep talking.

"Like, Carter... the things she deals with, not letting anyone else help her... or like not telling mom be safe on the day she died" I froze hearing this and my heart nearly broke. She sounded so lost... so broken… yet she continued missing the glance Carter sent her way.

"I said that every morning, but I had a test that day so the night before I had stayed up to study and I ended up sleeping in. I never got to tell her 'bye, be safe.' and she never came home." I glanced at Carter who was staring up at the ceiling with a strong sadness in her eye. Looking back to Tohru I waited for her to continue.

"I used to think about quitting school, working, but mom never finished school. She always wanted me to… 'I want you to know what it feels like to hold that diploma in you're hand, for me.' she would say." she paused and by now Carter had closed her eye, keeping her eye patch on.

"That's when I knew... why she worked so hard, it was for me and Carter. And yet I couldn't wake up long enough to say goodbye as she was walking out the door. Not even that one little thing and then she was gone." silence filled the air and I looked up to see Yuki standing in the doorway listening.

"So now I have to finish, for her. I can't give up just... because... a fever like this…" silence filled the room other than both girls soft breaths now both asleep.

"it's amazing... she always seems so cheerful and Carter always so strong. you'd never have guessed they were suffering." Yuki finished as he stared between the girls his eyes resting on Carter.

"People always address her as a guy, she never corrected them. Not to mention wearing the boys uniform… just today I saw her getting bullied in school... they were horrible to her. I just can't imagine what she's been through in life." I nodded and sighed thinking of what could have happened in her past to make her so closed off from others. Just her strength in the physical pain that was shown today was astounding.

"You can call it amazing, but I don't think the word does it justice." I muttered thinking over everything we had learned about these two today.

"No it doesn't... did she tell you? About what was wrong back in the woods?" I sighed and nodded.

"She has a large cut across her stomach... it's covered in bandages. Said that it happened at her work... five armed men attacked." I explained making Yuki's eyes widen considerably as he glanced from me to Carter in shock.

"Where does she work?" I shrugged before answering.

"Security guard at the town offices... I'm not sure where exactly." he nodded before glancing between the two.

"Does Tohru know?" I shook my head no making him sigh.

"She asked not to tell Tohru... i told her she should either way but I'm not sure if she will." he nodded before shaking his head in sorrow.

"Do you mind keeping an eye on them? I'd like to go out for awhile." I straightened up at this... where could he be going at this hour? Oh…

"You're not going to try digging up that tent are you? You are... do you want me to go with you? It won't be an easy job alone." he only smirked at this.

"You're right, but I don't think I said I was going alone." I nodded as he went to leave.

"Be safe." I called as he left completely. Looking between the two girls before me I made up my mind...I'm not letting either one suffer another day.


	6. Chapter 5

Sam's pov

I woke up to voices talking around me, opening my eyes, I sat up ignoring the pain in my stomach. With a glance around i saw Yuki and Tohru were looking at me. Tohru had a smile on her face as per usual, while Yuki looked beyond shocked and... was that sadness? Why was he sad? Was it what they were talking about before?

"Good morning Sammy! How did you sleep?" I glanced back to Tohru before shaking my head of my thoughts.

"Slept well, I must say... a sleeping mat is way better than a sleeping bag." she smiled wider while nodding happily.

"Yeah, and look! Mom's here!" she cheered. I looked to her hands where her photo of aunt Kyoko sat and gave a small smile.

"Hey aunt Kyoko…" this only made Tohru happier. She always liked it when I addressed her photo. I guess it's a coping mechanism. I glanced further around and found all of our stuff lying around us in bags. Wait, when did this get here? I turned to look back at the two people by me and froze my eyes widening in horror.

There by my pillow sat my eye patch. This meant that Yuki could see the one thing I tried so hard to keep hidden. My eyes found Yuki's and by the look in his eyes, he knew I noticed. What have I done?!

Yuki's pov

"Good morning, how are you feeling today?" I asked as I walked up to the door of the room the girls were asleep in. Miss Honda was sat up, looking at the photo of her mother while miss Carter was still asleep. I quickly took note of the eye patch laid beside Carter, she must have removed it in her sleep.

"Huh?" Tohru spoke up looking at me, I smiled and lifted the bags to show her.

"I've bought you're things for you, it's all there if you'd like to check." she went from confused to shocked before she began frantically worrying over me making me stifle a chuckle.

"Yuki... this must have taken you all night!" I sat the bags down carefully before replying.

"Don't be silly." she was quick to respond, her worry making her semi frantic in her actions.

"So how did you... there was so much." I smiled as she began calming down.

"It's a secret." she looked confused before giving up, she let out a simple 'oh' before Carter began waking up. She sat up carefully and opened her eyes making me freeze. I studied her face as much I could while it seemed she hadn't taken notice of her removed eye patch.

This was only proven more as her eyes came to meet with mine. She looked confused, but brushed it off as Tohru began talking to her. I barely paid mind to what they were saying as I studied the scarred skin surrounding her right eye, the eye itself being a smooth black... almost glass like.

In Fact... that's what it was. Now I know what she hid under her patch and it only confused and worried me more at the thought of the events that had to have occurred for her to be left with a glass eye. I felt terrible for her, but I knew she probably wouldn't want my pity.

"Yeah, and look! Mom's here!" Tohru cheered bringing me back to their conversation. Carter looked to Tohru's hands where the photo of a woman sat and Carter gave a small smile.

"Hey aunt Kyoko…" I smiled at that and as the words passed her lips, Tohru only seemed to beam brighter. The realization of their belongings brought Carter to look around herself before her eyes widened in what seemed to be horror. I followed her gaze and saw her looking at the discarded eye-patch.

Her gaze immediately shifted back to mine and I could only imagine the panic she was going through. Deciding to try to pass it off so she wouldn't panic, I brought up the decision Shigure and I came to about the two.

"I know the place is dirty…" I started out making Tohru turn to me confused. She had been watching me and Carter in apparent interest as to how the situation was going to go down.

"And I know the idea of living with two strange boys might seem a little awkward, but there is an extra room upstairs... you're both welcome to stay there if you'd like... so long as you don't mind sharing the room." I explained. This caused Tohru to start freaking out while Carter slowly watched my every move. Without a word, she put her eye patch on and turned to watch Tohru in her freak out.

"No absolutely out of the question!" Tohru shouted in concern.

"We arn't that strange…" I trailed off earning a small smile from Carter making my heart beat faster. To think of all she's been through and the panic that she was just going through over my having seen her eye... yet here she was smiling at my small joke.

"No I didn't mean it like that!" Tohru panicked further.

"Of course it won't be free, I do intend to pay you both for your services." Shigure came from behind them making them jump, Carter looked at him with worry. Her eye met mine and I gave a small shake of my head trying to let her know he hadn't seen her eye. She seemed to catch on and the panic washed away.

"Uh... our services?" Tohru asked confused and slightly concerned as to how he put it. This made Carter look to Shigure now catching what he had said. He sent her a reassuring smile of his own to calm her before explaining himself.

"As our brand new house keepers! We'll just take your things up to your room, now I assume all of your references will check out?" he joked, grabbing some of their bags and walking over to where I stood. While Tohru kept worrying, Carter seemed to come to terms with our offer.

"Please I can't let you do this, it's too much after everything you've already done." Carter just sighed about to interrupt Tohru's panic but I decided to step in.

"Miss Honda we are doing this because we want to, so you don't have to worry about what is causing us. Besides where else can you go?" this seemed to get through to her and made Carter smile up at me.

"Well if we are staying, we will work for room and board only and that's it and I want to know all the rules of the house and-" Carter cut her off.

"Don't worry about that Tohru, they are offering a home, and until we find one of our own, it's either here with them or on the streets." my eyes widened at her response not expecting her to be so forward with things. Either way, it did the trick and shut Tohru up although she still looked guilty.

"Relax, you don't need to worry about all of that, you can do things you're own way here... all you have to do is be yourself. Fair enough?" I spoke towards Tohru, but kept my gaze on Carter. She sent a cautious look, but smiled ever so slightly. That's all I needed, the slight lift in the corners of her lips and I knew everything was okay with her.


	7. Chapter 6

Sam's pov

After Yuki and Shigure left I turned towards Tohru.

"Why didn't you tell my my patch was off?" I half yelled in panic. She simply smiled like it was nothing.

"Because he had already seen it. Besides...i think it's okay. It's about time you stop thinking you have to hide it. I think you look beautiful no matter what." I smiled sheepishly at her and rolled my eyes.

"You're my cousin, you're supposed to say that." she chuckled and stood up pulling me up with her.

"Shes right though. Cousin or not, you are a rather attractive woman." I gasped and spun to see Shigure stood with a smirk.

"Whatever...you mind showing us the room?" he nodded and started walking as me and Tohru followed.

"Might as well seeing as that's what I came down to do." I shake my head and continue following until we stop at a door on the second floor.

"It hasn't been used in a while so it's a bit dusty. We can get some furniture later on this week." I smiled and looked around the room.

"Hey Sammy, look at this view!" Tohru beamed happily. I walked over to the window she was next to and smiled at the yard and tree canopy. I kept looking out there when something caught my eye.

"What the…" someone moved behind me and a hand was placed gently on my shoulder.

"How are you feeling today Mrs. Carter?" I turned slightly and saw Yuki. I quickly looked back out to find the strange blur of orange I had seen in the tree line but it was gone.

"Mrs. Carter?" I turned fully towards Yuki as he took a step back giving me space.

"Sorry, I thought I saw something...i'm fine though, thanks for your concern." he smiled before looking out at the woods where I had been searching.

"What was it?" I looked back out and shrugged.

"Don't know...it was there for only a moment...probably just an animal." he nodded and started walking off when I called out to him.

"Hey, you can just call me Sam...or Carter, either one is fine...i guess im saying, you don't need those silly honorifics with me." he looked surprised before smiling.

"Then please, call me Yuki." I nodded and gave a small smile. With that, he left the room just as Tohru walked in with cleaning supply.

"Hey, time to clean up." Tohru smiled. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a duster getting to work. About 10 minutes passed and I could hear something on the roof making me move quickly. I grabbed Tohru and pulled her behind myself just as the ceiling collapsed where she once stood. The dust cleared revealing a orange haired boy. The door opened in response to reveal Yuki who starred in at the new boy.

"Yo! Time to pay the piper rat boy, i'm here to collect." I looked between Yuki and this new guy and figured there was some long standing issue between them but that didn't matter to me. The problem was, this is the room we were just given to stay in and this guy comes along and breaks the freaking roof for no reason! I mean...come on! Why can't we have just one good, normal day?!

"Funny, I would have thought he'd send somebody bigger." Yuki smirked almost challengingly.

"That's right, you'd better get the tough talk out of the way while you can cause im about to wipe that stupid little smirk right off you face!" with that, the guy lunged forward towards Yuki.

I would help but Yuki looks like he's got this, Tohru however didn't seem to see the balanced stance Yuki had to counter. She rushed forward around me and did the damnedest thing.

"No, wait!" she cried out...while hugging the guy. Could this situation get any stranger? I guess so...they both fell to the ground as Tohru tripped on a loose board and with a puff of smoke, the guy disappeared and in his place was a cute little orange cat.

I smiled down at the strange scene not caring how strange it was. Actually, I wonder...the guy had called Yuki a rat...does that mean Yuki is like this guy but a rat? So much for a normal day…

"Yuki, what were all those crashing sounds I just heard? Kyos not here is he?" Shigure asked as he popped into the doorway. So orange tops name is Kyo?

"Oh no! Are you okay?" Tohru asked in shock not realising the guy was a cat until she lifted him up and made eye contact.

"I turned him into a cat! I'm so sorry!" and with that she was rambling...ugh, I should probably do something...or I could just watch how things play out...that sound good...heh. In her panicked rambling, Tohru stood up and promptly got hit in the head with a board from the ceiling. This pushed her into Yuki and Shigure and what would you know, they changed into a rat and a dog. I sighed as Tohru hit the floor and walked over to her.

"You okay Tohru? You might want to put the cat down, you keep shaking the poor guy." I tried but she saw Yuki and Shigure and panicked even more. She promptly swept up all three of them and ran away down the stairs shouting at me to call a doctor or something. I don't know what this girl was on but she needed to calm down.

I raced after her to try and stop her but this girl was fast when she panicked...not to mention I cant run...stupid stomach. I reached to first floor finally only to see a mailman leaving the house with a pleasant goodbye as Shigure held the mail in his mouth. I walked up to him and gently took it from him giving him a pat on the head.

"I'm sure she'll calm down soon." I whispered to him. He looked at me surprised but stayed quiet.

"Damnit! How am I supposed to come up with an excuse if both of you transform to?" Kyo shouted angrily. With that, Yuki and Kyo were arguing once more over who was to blame for all of this.

Shigure interrupted as he barked at them to quit it. He then turned to Tohru and started explaining things. I wasn't sure if Tohru was hearing what I was hearing but by the look on her face I was guessing she could which meant that it wasn't just me...hooray.

"Anyways, Tohru...im a dog, Yuki here, he's a rat. Over there, that's Kyo...don't let his temper scare you, he's got a bit of a chip on his shoulder." I smiled as I saw it click in Tohru's demeanor. She finally understood she had to calm down.

"So this is normal?" she asked quietly.

"Strange choice of words but yes. Our family has lived with this curse for generations. We transform into the 12 animals of the chinese zodiac." Shigure paused and looked over at Kyo who was glaring back at him.

"Sorry, 12 animals plus the cat. Anyways, whenever our bodies come under a great deal of stress or someone of the opposite sex hugs us, we transform. After awhile the effects wear off...only problem is…" he paused and with three puffs of smoke there were three naked men around us. I moved swiftly to cover Tohru's eyes as I clamped mine shut.

"We're naked." Shigure finished. Tohru squealed in shock and her hands flew up towards mine for extra coverage. I heard clothing shuffle about and footsteps as they got dressed and a hand suddenly fell on my shoulder making me jump a bit.

"We're all dressed now." Shigure whispered to me. I peaked one eye open then the other to see he was right as I pulled my hands away uncovering Tohru's eyes.

"Come, let's sit shall we?" here we go...


	8. Chapter 7

Sam's pov

Shigure gestured to the table. I nodded and pulled a still stunted Tohru over to sit.

"So we must seem pretty strange to you at this point huh?" Shigure coaxed Tohru to talk. "It's not your fault if you're family is cursed." Tohru got that look in her eye and I knew she was off in thought.

"What about you Carter?" Yuki asked trying to bring me in on this. I looked up and saw all eyes on me.

"Yeah, you've been rather calm this whole time, what's going through your mind?" Shigure added. I looked over to Kyo to see he was watching to. I shrugged and was going to leave it at that but Kyo had a different idea.

"Yeah, who the hell are you anyways? Some kind of weirdo who follows that chick around everywhere?" I blinked at him blankly before glaring.

"That chick has a name as you have already been told and I would suggest you respect her enough to use it." I kept my voice low and level, a trick I used when I wanted to intimidate others. Kyo only scoffed at me.

"Or what tough guy?" I rolled my eyes not wanting to cause a fight.

"Oh, not gonna back up you're words? Coward! Shows what kind of man you are! Can't even protect your little school girl." I glared and stood up swiftly only to stumble a bit at the pull on my stitches.

"Cater!" both Yuki and Shigure called in worry. I held a hand up and gave them a look as Tohru glanced up at me in worry.

"Sam? What's wrong?" I looked down at her and gave a reassuring smile.

"Nothing, just tired still im sure." she looked unbelieving at me but said nothing further as Yuki and Shigure both gave me looks of disapproval for lying. Kyo was watching the whole time and scoffed loudly.

"Hey lady, you're guy friend is lying you know! The hells wrong with you anyways? Got a tummy ache?" I glared sharply over at Kyo and moved towards him. He stood up in a challenging stance but I had a better idea.

"You're a very annoying individual." I stated before putting my hand out toward him. He looked at it confused.

"Shake it dumbass." he glared but did as told and shook my hand.

"Im Sam Carter, Tohru's cousin." he blinked, not expecting me to introduce myself. With his hand still in mine I pulled him in further to whisper to him.

"Shut the hell up about my stomach, Tohru doesn't need to know about it. If you want a fight, just ask but stop pointing out stuff. If I lie it's for a reason." I pull back as he looks at me in shock before smirking.

"Alright fine. Fight me." I smirk as well.

"I told you to ask, that's a statement, not a question. Get it right baka." with that I moved and took my seat again.

"What was he saying about you lying Sammy?" Tohru pushed. I gave her my 'drop it' look and she sighed. Thankfully, Shigure decided to change the subject.

"Tohru, didn't you say you wanted to be a cat? What's it like seeing the real thing?" huh, I don't remember her telling him that but oh well...probably one of the times I zoned out...like im doing right now...i should pay attention...but im not.

My stomach growls and I glare down at it. I haven't told Tohru that I don't have work for the week...i should probably do that...i hope Shigure is fine with me not telling Tohru..he has kept his promise so far...but this new guy...i don't think I like him very much.

Although i'm not going to make assumptions and he is a pretty cute cat...he just seems the type to start unnecessary fights a lot. If he touches Tohru I won't hesitate to put him in his place...hopefully he won't until my tummys healed.

Martial arts training? What is Shigure talking about? Hmm I should probably pay more attention. Suddenly, Kyo stood up with a raised fist.

"Will you shut up? I told you it's not my fault! If you want to blame somebody blame her! She shouldn't even be here." Kyo yelled pointing at Tohru who sat in shock at his actions. Without a second thought I jumped to my feet and stood in front of her. I could see he was itching for a fight and if he didn't stop this crap soon he would have one.

"Leave her out of this. Who we chose to let into our home is none of your business. It's you that doesn't belong here." Yuki quipped calmly while keeping a strangely close eye in my direction. I was positioned next to the table being in between Kyo and Tohru.

Suddenly Kyo growled out in a fit of rage and smashed the table next to us with his fist. I quickly pulled Tohru behind me while taking her place as all eyes in the room landed on me. I was now knelt on the ground and as the table hit me square in the face I ended up stumbling onto my bum. All was quiet until Shigure spoke up.

"Aw Sammy you're bleeding." I blinked and reached up to touch the now sore spot on my forehead. Tohru's motherly instincts kicked in and she began worrying about how to help me. Suddenly, Yuki was in front of Kyo and promptly slapped him across the face.

The way he did it was oddly elegant but what about this guy wasn't?

"I knew that Kyo was reckless with his temper but to act like this…" Shigure trailed off as he moved closer to me with a napkin.

"You're still as stupid as ever and im going to prove it to you by giving you exactly what you want. Only this time I won't hold back." Yuki then unbuttoned the top button of his shirt as he and Kyo started fighting.

I gasped watching Kyo move to attack as Tohru sat silently to my left away from the fight knowing not to do anything reckless when i'm injured. Let's just say she knows from experience that if she isn't by my side in a situation similar to this then I will move to be by her side. Shigure suddenly put his hand under my chin and moved my face to look at him as he began cleaning the fresh wound on my forehead.

"Don't worry girls, this goes back a lot farther than just today. Those two do nothing but fight whenever they see each other." I rolled my eyes as I tried to remain still as he gently placed a bandaid on the spot.

He was so careful and gentle with how he touched the wound I didn't even feel it...it almost reminded me of aunt Kyoko. Goodness I miss her.

"But shouldn't we try to stop them?" Tohru worried as she kept watching the boys.

"No it's okay, it'll all be over in a second." he then turned to watch the fight while I looked down at my stomach. No blood. Good. I had moved so rashly I was afraid I had pulled a stitch but I guess it was just pain from the moment I was feeling. Then again I haven't taken the pain killers I was given yet today. I looked over at the fight just as Yuki sent a final kick to Kyo sending him through a wall and into the yard.

"I told you I wouldn't hold back you should have listened." Yuki spoke calmly as he stood not even a scratch on him. I must say, pretty impressive for someone known as generally peaceful.

"You sent him flying." Tohru muttered in disbelief at Yuki. I just sat smiling as Shigure spoke up.

"Yuki, try not to destroy the house okay?" I gave an involuntary giggle at that as I thought of the rood and now wall busted from the two boys.

"I really didn't mean to put him in the yard, he should learn to keep his guard up." he then glanced over at me and his eyes widened.

"Carter, you're hurt." he walked over and bent in front of me to be eye level. I just smiled and sheepishly rubbed the back of my head.

"I'll be fine, no worries." I then turned to Tohru. "What about you though Tohru, that table didn't hit you right?" she smiled reassuringly at me.

"I'm alright, you saved me remember? Besides, I don't think im the worried over...what about him?" she pointed out to where Kyo laid unmoving.

"The only thing he bruised was his ego." Yuki said calmly. Kyo got up and ran off into the woods without a word. I rolled my eyes and moved to stand up only to fall back in pain.

"Eep!" all eyes went to me but I waved them off.

"Fine, i'm fine." I stood to my feet and walked over to the stairway. I waited for Tohru's memory to start kick her realization and I didn't have to wait long.

"School! Oh no we're late! Sammy! We're late!" she was off on another panic fueled ramble as she ran around. I chuckled and shook my head as I walked upstairs to our room heading straight for my bag. I pulled out my uniform and the bottle of painkillers taking one of the pills dry before hiding the bottle in a spare sock at the bottom of my bag.

Wouldn't want Tohru finding them, she'd know something was up. I moved to the bathroom and locked the door. Once I was changed and had fixed my appearance as best I could, I changed my bandages and left the bathroom. I walked calmly down the stairs and to the door to grab my school bag and shoes.

Now I just have to wait for the others.


	9. Chapter 8

Sam's pov

Tohru walked over to me ready to go. I looked her up and down and sighed shaking my head at her dirt covered uniform. Mine was similar but I had used a dirty shirt of mine to attempt wiping it down a bit. I worked well so I didn't mind but Tohru I guess didn't bother cleaning up.

"Ready Sam?" I nodded and took her bag, walking off down the dirt path towards school. We got to school and Hana and Uo arrived and started fussing over Tohru's dirty outfit.

"Let get you to the laundry room Tohru." she nodded and started walking off.

"I'll see you in class Tohru." I called out just loud enough for her to hear. She turned back and smiled nodding her head and with that she was off.

I let out a sigh and decided to go to the bathroom to make sure I didn't look bad. I dealt with enough harassment here because of my stupid eye...i didn't need them making more stuff up if im dirty. Satisfied with my looks, I stepped out only to be hounded by the stupid Yuki fanclub.

"So Mr. Carter you being a perv hanging around the girls bathroom?" one shouted as they all laughed.

"Yeah, what's your problem anyways? Not manly enough for the guys restroom?" another shouted. I rolled my eyes and tried to make it past them.

"Oh? He rolled his eyes! Careful Mr. Carter you're emotions are showing!" they kept blocking my path to class and I stopped trying. I heard a familiar poof and my eyes widened. The fanclub kept talking but I wasn't paying attention, that is until someone hit me.

A harsh slap landed across my left cheek and there the leader of the club stood arm still raised. I looked at her in shock. They had never hit me before…

"pay attention when we are talking you useless slob!" I continued staring until I realised what had happened.

"You're worthless freak. Why do you even bother coming to school, you never learn anything! You're stupid!" I continued staring in shock before familiar voices sounded behind me.

"What exactly is going on here?" I turned to see Yuki and Tohru stood a few feet away from me. Yuki looked angry while Tohru looked confused.

"Oh prince Yuki~!" the three girls sighed dreamily.

"Carter, is everything okay?" Yuki asked me making the three stop dreaming as the quickly looked between me and Yuki in shock and anger.

"I'm alright, come on...let's get to class." I spoke quietly shocking the club members behind me. Yuki nodded and moved forward as the fanclub parted like tides for him. With that, we walked down the hall to class.

"What was that all about?" Tohru asked worriedly. I shook my head.

"Nothing, just fangirls being fangirls." Yuki continued to glare at the floor as we walked into class and seperated for our seats. Yuki in the front, Tohru in the middle, and me in the very back by the window. It was a good seat.

Class started and I did my usual routine of staring out the window or doodling when my name was called. I looked forward and the whole class was looking at me. Yuki and Tohru with sympathy and everyone else with smirks.

"What?" I asked in Shiraki glared at me.

"It has come to my attention Mr. Carter that you find everything but my lesson of interest." I cocked my head to the side not understanding the problem.

"Im sorry? Am I supposed to be intrigued by knowledge I have already learned and done the work for?" I asked genuinely Shirakis glare hardened.

"Oh? If you already know this then i'm sure you wouldn't mind doing some of the homework problems on the board?" I shrugged and stood up walking to the Shiraki handed me a sheet after circling a few of the questions.

I glanced it over and wrote the questions up on the board. I grabbed a different colored marker and began to swiftly answer them. When I finished the last one I put the marker down, turned to sensei Shiraki and handed her the paper.

"Is that all?" she looked over my work in shock.

"How...how did you do that so fast? This was next week's work...i haven't even taught this yet…" she trailed off and turned to me. I shrugged and walked back to my seat.

"I want to see you after class Mr. Carter." I rolled my eyes but nodded and went back to drawing a maze on my paper. The final bell rang and Tohru and Yuki walked over to me.

"I'll wait outside for you, okay?" Tohru smiled. I nodded and stood with my things. My cheek had bruised but I didn't care. Bruises never really hurt me anymore. I walked to sensei Shiraki and stood next to her. She looked up and me and motioned to a seat beside her. I sat and waited for her to talk.

"So, several things have come to my attention Mr. Carter and I wanted to address them. First things first. I was told that you were found in the ladies restroom earlier today." she paused reading my expression of boredom before continuing.

"This is not the first time this complaint has been brought up so I must address this issue. Not only is it against school rules but it is an invasion of the girls privacy. It doesn't matter what you're using them for but if you are found in there again I will report you to the school principal." I looked at her in straight deadpan.

"Where else am I supposed to go then? I'm tired of this schools ignorance. You all assume from appearance when it is even on you're stupid records and reports, any paperwork with my full name!" she looked at me shocked.

"Mr. Carter I suggest you lower your tone! This doesn't have to be made a big deal but if you continue this behavior it will be!" I couldn't help it anymore. I burst out laughing.

"I'm done with this, you teachers are so stupid. If you'll excuse me i'd like to take my leave." I moved to stand up and grabbed my bag only for sensei Shiraki to yank my arm back making me fall back into a desk.

I gasped in pain and shock as my stomach hit the desk. She pulled back in shock of my pain. My hands flew to my stomach as I could feel the blood pooling in the bandages. I groaned and pulled out the spare bandages from my bag.

"What...what's wrong? Mr. Carter?" I ignored sensei Shiraki and lifted the bottom of my shirt making her gasp in shock.

"What happened to you? Oh my goodness!" I looked up at her briefly.

"Shut up would you? My cousin is out there and I would prefer her not finding out about this." her eyes widened.

"How did this happen?" I sighed as I tore off the previous bandages revealing the irritated stitches. I looked them over making sure they were torn before wrapping them up again. I threw the bloodied wrap in the trash before lowering my shirt again.

"I work security, there was an armed attack. I got cut. Simple as that. Now before you go assuming things of others, do some research. I am a girl. My full name is Samantha Marie Carter. I dress in the boys uniform for comfort and as I have permission to do so I never gave a damn about correcting others." i gave her a moment for it all to sink in before going on.

"Im sure the ones complaining to you would be part of the Yuki fanclub. I'd like you to know that they are the cause of the bruise on my cheek as I wasn't paying attention to them telling me to kill myself." i paused again.

"Now then, as for paying attention in class...i have no need to. I am already above college level in all subjects and only attend school for the experience and to keep an eye on my cousin. No I don't want to go up grades, now if I may leave id like to." she stared at me sadly yet impressed. She nodded her head and with that I grabbed my bag and left. I found Yuki and Tohru outside and smiled at them.

"What did she want?" Tohru asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Nothing really...just the usual." with that we walked off to Yuki's home.


	10. Chapter 9

Sam's pov

We got home and found that Shigure was out. Tohru went to put our bags in the room upstairs as I went to the bathroom to double check the bandages and to take some more meds. I was just taking out the bottle when Shigure's voice filled the air.

"Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Sam! I'm home! Kyo I hope you're not tearing up my house again!" I chuckled and shook my head only for Kyo's voice to shout not a minute later.

"Oh forget it!" I rolled my eyes and finished what I was doing and went out to check what exactly was going on. I found Tohru and Shigure in the hall.

"He'll be back. Not like he has anywhere else to go. Anyways can you both come over here?" I nodded and walked with Tohru into the room.

"I had a little talk with Akito today…" I cut him off.

"Who?" he smiled at me as Yuki walked into the room.

"Right, you weren't there for that conversation, Akito is the head of the Sohma house and since you two just found out the big secret I had to inform him." I nodded and let him continue.

"He has decided that as long as you both can keep the secret you can stay here." cool, would have been nice to know that our place to stay was at steaks but i'm glad we can stay...at least until I can find somewhere for Tohru.

"Oh good, so there's no punishment?" I looked over at Tohru in confusion as to why she would say that. I glanced over at Shigure to see he was equally as confused.

"Punishment? Why would we…? You can keep the secret." we both looked to Tohru and Yuki wondering what could have made her say that but she just smiled happily as Yuki gave her a thoughtful look. It went quiet before Shigure stood up.

"Alrighty then, if you'll excuse me." he nearly sang. Yuki stood and followed him out leaving me with Tohru.

"Hey, don't you have work tonight Sammy?" I froze a moment but quickly recovered my calm demeanor.

"Nope, you wanted me to take time off remember? So I have this whole week home!" I cheered with fake enthusiasm. Her eyes widened and she quickly started checking my head for a fever.

"Are you feeling alright? You never take that much time off!" I chuckled and swatted her hand away.

"Im fine, boss man said should take the week off from all my good work. He is even paying me while im off! Great huh?" she eyed me carefully before smiling.

"It is, i'm glad you listened to me. You were pushing to much…" I shook my head but smiled at her concern.

"Hey, i'm gonna go thank Yuki and Shigure for letting us stay okay?" I nodded and waved her off pleasantly. Once alone in the room I allowed myself to relax and think over everything. This day had been hectic, I could only imagine all the craziness to come with living with these people. I felt a small genuine smile pull my lips and let it spread.

These people may be strange but they are the nicest people I have met aside from Tohru and Kyoko. Yuki has seen my eye and didn't even make a face! Maybe...just maybe...i can be myself here. Tohru walked into the room and smiled at me.

"Ready for bed?" I nodded and stood carefully to my feet and followed her upstairs to our room. We turned out the lights and laid on the bed mats on either side of the room and quickly fell asleep.

Next morning

I woke up to Tohru smiling over me and groaned.

"What?" she giggled and stood up fully.

"It's Saturday!" I felt around for my patch and slipped it on not wanting another situation like yesterday.

"So? Why are you waking me up early?" she shook her head before tossing some clothes at me.

"It's our first day as housekeepers here! We need to make a good impression." she said in determination. I rolled my eyes but complied and changed into the clothes she had given me. They weren't my clothes that was for sure. The outfit consisted of a light purple skirt, a white top, and a lace white apron.

"Why is your stomach wrapped up like that Sammy?" I blinked and looked down at my stomach and realised I had just showed it off to Tohru.

"I got a cut on my stomach so I wrapped it up. No biggie I promise." she nodded and left the matter there much to my relief. I looked down at myself again and instantly felt self conscious.

"Tohru, where is my clothes bag?" she looked over at me and smiled almost smirking.

"I hid it." my eyes went wide and I turned to face her quickly.

"You what?!" I shouted angry at her for taking my bag, not to mention my pills were in that bag.

"It's about time you start dressing like a girl Sammy. That's why the teacher kept you yesterday...cause you don't dress like a girl. So if you wear a skirt, I'm sure people will stop mistaking you as a guy." she beamed at me only for my glare to harden.

"You know exactly why I don't wear skirts. Now give me my bag." she shook her head and I looked around the room. I spotted my pajamas. An old pair of hospital gray sweatpants and a baggy white t-shirt.

Not the best thing to be seen in but it's better than this revealing outfit. I went to grab the old clothes but Tohru beat me to it. My eyes widened as she bundled up the old clothes before taking off in a dead sprint down the hall.

"Damnit Tohru! Get back here!" I shouted angrily and began chasing after her. Although my stitches were burning I didn't care. I had one goal in mind and that was to get my damn clothes back.

I passed through the hall and saw her going down the stairs and went to follow her when I ran right into Shigure. He fell over me having lost his balance and I landed on my back with him over me. I blinked harshly and bit back the cry of pain I had from the sudden impact. I looked up carefully at Shigure who was inches from me which made me flush red.

"Get off!" I growled and pushed at him to move. He seemed to snap out of his daze and quickly moved off of me and helped pull me to my feet.

"Damnit...she's probably already hid them." I sighed and slumped a bit in defeat. I could feel Shigure's gaze on me and turned to see him staring at me. My blush darkened and I growled before turning away and heading back to our room.

"Tell Tohru I'm not coming out until she brings my clothes bag back!" I called angrily. I was about to walk into the room when Shigure called out to me.

"Hey! If you want...you can borrow some of my clothes. I mean so you aren't stuck in the skirt." I turned and smiled.

"You'd let me?" he nodded and motioned for me to follow him. We walked into his room and he went to one of the draws and pulled out a pair of drawstring sweatpants and handed them to me.

"They might be a bit big but you can use the string to keep them up." I nodded and eyed him carefully.

"Why are you doing this for me?" he turned and smiled.

"You look uncomfortable. I don't see you as a skirty type but I have to admit it's refreshing. You look good, but you're not happy in it so I figured id help." I smiled and looked down to my feet. I was about to say something incredibly stupid but I had to ask it.

"Hey Shigure?" he looked back at me from searching in his closet for who knows what.

"Yeah?" I gulped knowing I was about to be yell at or mad fun of...i just had to try.

"Um...well…"i trailed off. Maybe I shouldn't do this...what if he does what everyone else does? What if he laughs at me? What if…

"Sam? What's wrong? Whatever it is, don't feel like you have to push yourself to say okay?" I looked up at him in surprise and quickly made my decision. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the mocking I was about to get.

"Will you be my friend?" I kept my head down and waited for the harsh laughter and stinging words to hit but it never came.

"Of course! I'd love to be your friend Sammy." my eyes widened and my head shot up in surprise. He was smiling at me and looked genuine. I felt a smile of my own pulling at my lips as I went over his words over and over again.

"Thank you!" I cheered and without thinking I leapt forward and hugged him. He stumbled back but caught my weight and stood there before I let go realising what I had done.

"Oh...sorry." I mumbled. I waited for the poof of smoke but the longer we both stood there the more confused we both seemed to get.

"Wait...i thought…" I started but was cut off by him pulling me into a tight hug making me gasp in surprise.

"This is amazing…" he mumbled as his head tucked into my neck. I just stood there confused.

"Whats going on?" I asked finally. He didn't respond, just kept holding me in place.

"Shigure...you're not a dog." I spoke trying to keep my voice calm as I internally freaked out. I was certainly not used to being held in a hug this long and I didn't know what to do. Shigure hummed acknowledging that I had spoken.

"Last time I checked, i'm a girl so...what…" he cut me off with a shush making me sigh in annoyance. What the hell is going on?


	11. Chapter 10

Shigure's pov

"Hey Shigure?" I stopped looking for a hoodie when she spoke up. Her voice was timid and as I turned I saw she looked deep in thought.

"Yeah?" I asked curious to hear what she was pondering so much over.

"Um...well…" she trailed off making me worry a bit. It looked like she was really struggling to get out her question.

"Sam? What's wrong? Whatever it is, don't feel like you have to push yourself to say okay?" I tried reassuring her but it only seemed to fuel her reserve to say it.

"Will you be my friend?" I felt my eyes widen in surprise and a wide smile spread across my lips. She wanted to be my friend...i focused on her actions taking everything in. she looked like she was almost scared, like she was ready for a yelling but I already know my response.

"Of course! I'd love to be your friend Sammy." her head shot up and at first all she did was study my face. Oh how it broke my heart to see such unsureness over something so simple as asking for a friend but she asked and that alone means I must be doing something right. A big smile spread across her lips.

"Thank you!" everything happened so fast, her cheer was followed with a tackle. I stumbled back as her thin arms wrapped themselves around my torso. I didn't know what to do and all to soon, she had stumbled back in embarrassment. She hugged me...great

"Oh...sorry." we both waited for the poof but time kept passing making my thoughts race. My eyes widened and a crazy thought stood out amongst the others… she hugged me, and i'm not a dog...

"Wait...i thought…" I cut her off, my body seeming to react on it's own as I pulled her back into my arms and held her against my chest. It was the best feeling in the world.

"This is amazing…" I mumbled into her neck as I took it all in. I knew it had to be some sort of fluke but this was the first time I had hugged someone outside of the family, or someone around my age for that matter, without turning.

"Whats going on?" she was talking and I knew I was confusing her but I wasn't ready to move yet.

"Shigure...you're not a dog." her voice was muffled in my chest and I loved the feeling. I never understood just how much I craved to hug someone until mow.

"Last time I checked, i'm a girl so...what…" this time I just shushed her as she tried to bring logic into the situation. She let out an annoyed sigh. I held her for as long as I could but she started fighting and I knew if I didn't stop soon she would retaliate.

She had at some point wrapped her arms around me and was trying to it seemed comfort me and it worked but I didn't want to push my limits. What if this wasn't a fluke? What if we can just hug this woman free of charge?

A gift from god...Akito...he would want to know of this...but if I did tell him would he get aggressive? Would her take her away, keep her at the compound for studying? I couldn't do that to her, no I won't.

"This stays between us." I whispered as I pulled away from her finally. She gave a slight chuckle.

"Look, whatever is going on…" I stopped her.

"No, I don't want to know. If this is just a one time fluke or something...i don't want to think about it. Sam…" I trailed off, I cant have the others knowing, they might slip it up and he'd find out and...i can't think of this...i need to convince her of this.

"Please, i'll do anything just don't tell anyone that I didn't turn...i cant...i won't let them take you away." her eyes widened when I said this and she instantly snapped.

"Take me away? Who? Where? Why? What aren't you telling me Shigure? Is this what Tohru was talking about with punishments?" I cut her off, my hand covering her lips as her voice got increasingly louder with her anger. She glared at me and I carefully removed my hand not wanting to make her any angrier.

"Look, I don't have a clue as to what tohru was talking about. I said nothing about punishments to her. As for your questions...it's Akito." I paused to let her think for abit.

"So...what, you're scared that if the head of the house finds out that im some sorta fluke...that he'd make me leave?" I shake my head.

"More like he'd make you live in the main compound. If it's true and you aren't some part of the family and you just don't affect the curse...he might take you to live there." her eyes narrow before she talks.

"I don't want to live there, and there's nothing he could do about it." I pause and let it sink in at what I was hinting at.

"Wait...you're not saying he'd….you're saying he would kidnap me?" I nod my head and her eyes widen before anger crosses her whole being. Her hands clenched into fists and her jaw sets straight.

"I'd like to see him try...i'll keep the secret but I won't lie to Tohru. Im already hiding enough from her as is." I nod in understanding.

"Thank you." she sighed and rolls her eyes and she visibly calms.

"Right, turn around so I can change would ya?" I chuckle and do as told. After a minute, I feel a tap on my arm and I turn to face her. I give a smile before turning back to the closet and quickly finding what I was looking for earlier and hand her the baggy zip up.

She smiled and put it on covering her scarred arms. I knew there were stories behind each one but I wasn't about to piss her off again...no I have to play this safe. I can't lose her.

Sam's pov

My mind was running wild as everything Shigure had told me processed through my mind. If what he said was true then I needed to be careful. Would I really be kidnapped? No, i'd like to see them try. I shook my head of everything and decided to go get revenge on tohru. I felt a smirk cross my lips and Shigure looked at me curiously.

"You want to help get revenge on Tohru for taking my clothes? He chuckled and nodded.

"What did you have in mind?" my smirk grew. I can't dwell on what just happened, so until I learn more on it I think a good prank will do.


	12. Chapter 11

Sam's pov

The plan was set, everything was in place. I had gone over the plan with Shigure and had his full support. We found Tohru in the kitchen with Yuki in the dining room. She was busy cleaning...to busy to notice. I put everything in place, my steps silent.

From the bottle of orange juice which was really water and mac n cheese powder to the windex bottle with blue raspberry juice. The plan was to act like normal, go about the kitchen and mess with each fun little prank item with Shigure to help act as though what I was doing was normal.

In total we had made the windex juice, cheese juice, vanilla pudding in a mayo jar, and my personal favorite...the food dye in her toothpaste. I stepped from the kitchen only to run into Yuki who stood with his arms crossed and a small smirk. I smile as innocently as I could making him chuckle.

"You're evil…" I smile and slowly smirk.

"Don't use her toothpaste." I chuckles and leaves towards the kitchen as Tohru finally notices people walking in. Shigure enters from the stairway and meets my eyes with a wink. I walk into the kitchen quietly as Yuki and Tohru talk about how clean the kitchen was. Her eyes got straight to me and turn confused.

"Aw...how'd you find them?" I chuckle and shake my head.

"It was pretty smart hiding them there but you forget...i have my ways." Yuki looked confused and thankfully when along with the plan he didn't even know existed.

"Wait..hide what where?" Tohru gives a sheepish smile.

"I wanted Sammy to wear more girly clothes so I hid her bag by the rock out in the garden...i knew she'd find it at sometime, but not this soon…" I smirk and turn towards Shigure. "You know the place?" he smiles and nods, slipping on his shoes.

"Wait what?" Tohru asks. I turn to smirk at her.

"You just told me where you hid my bag, genius." her eyes widened and Yuki just chuckled.

"Wait, but then where did you…?" she trailed off looking at my clothes.

"Shigure didn't like seeing me upset and was nice enough to lend me something." it was Yuki's turn to be surprised.

"You lent her clothes?" I turned to see Shigure with my bag in hand. He simply nodded and tossed me the bag making the pills rattle.

"Hey, I was meaning to ask you...what do you have in your bag?" Tohru asked suspiciously. I sighed and decided to start the prank to draw attention away from my pills.

"Just some vitamins." I pulled out the mayo jar and grabbed a spoon taking a bite happily. Her eyes went wide and even Yuki made a disgusted face at me.

"What are you doing?! Don't eat that! Sammy!" Tohru started her freak out and Shigure stepped in.

"Yea, don't eat it all! Share." he pouted making me chuckle. I filled the spoon and fed him making him give a happy groan. I chuckled again, shaking my head.

"No, you shouldnt...i mean...what?" I turned to Tohru and smiled innocently before deciding to bring Yuki in on it.

"What? It's pretty good! Here Yuki, try some." he gave me a wary look and Tohru gave him an almost pleading look but he shrugged and took the spoon full I held out to him. He smiled as soon as he tasted the pudding and handed me back the spoon.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" we all turn to see Kyo in the doorway looking completely disgusted. I chuckle and take another bite.

He gave me a look before rolling his eyes and moving past towards the fridge. He opened it and pulled out the 'orange juice' making me and Shigure freeze. We shared a look of uncertainty before he smirked and nodded.

I guess this just became a prank on Kyo too. We watched as he removed the cap and brought it to his lips...not even getting a glass...that inconsiderate jerk! Now he just deserves this. As soon as he takes a sip he spits it out and rushes to get a different taste.

In his panic I quickly grab the 'windex' and grab the front of his shirt. I spray the juice in his mouth making Yuki and Tohru cry out with shock. He takes a minute to get over the taste before realising what I had sprayed in his mouth.

"What the hell?!" he caps the drink and moves to throw it making me flinch away as memories fill my mind. The times my dad would throw empty beer bottles at me, thew glass shards shattering and piercing my skin.

I felt my breathing pick up and I tried to shake myself from the memories as it all happened so fast. Flashes of the same fist being raised above me, coming down with intent to cause me pain. My mother just stood there watching as she laid cracked out of her mind.

Everything started shaking and my vision began clouding as it kept flashing from memories to the here and now and I quickly became confused as to which was which. I felt my knees give out under me. I couldn't focus.

I heard voices around me, arms wrapping around me...i could only cower as I watched the flashes of violence.

"Samantha Lily Carter!" I felt a sudden cold feeling wash over me as reality suddenly snapped back. I blinked repeatedly before I could register anything. It was silent, I looked up and everything came rushing back to me.

How long had I been on the floor? What just happened? Shigure stood with his arm out keeping Yuki in place. They both were focused on my with sad and...scared eyes. Why did they look scarred? Tohru looked down at me sadly with a cup empty in her hand. In the corner was Kyo, he had tears across his cheeks and I quickly stood up worried.

I swayed for a second but quickly caught my balance. I could feel all eyes on me as I walked over to Kyo. I raised my hands and he stood tall with his eyes meeting mine. I carefully wiped his tears shocking him.

"Why are you crying Kyo?" he seemed taken aback by my question and seemed confused but I didn't care. I didn't like seeing him crying. I might not know what was going on but if it made Kyo cry then it can't be good.

"She doesn't remember, never has…"Tohru said quietly. I turned to face her in confusion.

"What happened?" this time Shigure spoke up.

"Does this happen often?" i give him a questioning look but they seem to ignore me.

"Not really, it has to be triggered...it's usually when someone raises a hand...like Kyo." i look around at everyone.

"Seriously, someone tell me what happened…" i try but they keep ignoring me.

"What else triggers it?" Yuki asked. I started getting angry. Tohru was about to respond when i cut her off with a shout.

"What the hell is going on?! Stop talking about me like i'm not here!" all eyes went back to me with the same sadness.

"Sorry Sam...it um...you…" Shigure spoke up.

"You had something like a major panic attack." my eyes widened in realisation and i sighed. That explains my wet clothes…

"You could've just told me i had an attack. Damnit…" i sighed and shook my head running a hand through my soaked hair.

"Sorry guys, it's a pain in the ass to deal with...sorry." they all looked confused but i was to focused on something i had just realised.

"Wait...so why were you crying Kyo?" he hung his head in shame.

"He is the one that triggered it." Tohru explained. I made an oh sound before chuckling.

"Relax Kyo, it's nothing to worry about...just next time, i will kick your ass if you raise a hand to someone." i smirk while he looks shocked. I started shivering and could feel my bandages soaked and becoming loose.

"Imma go change and dry off if it's all the same to you, bye." i smiled and walked off. I got to by room, bag in hand and let out a heavy sigh. I rubbed a hand down my face and allowed myself to slip against the wall down to my knees before curling in on myself.

I could feel the tugging pain in my stomach from the cut but couldn't give a damn. I had another attack...i was usually so good about hiding those...truth was, i always remembered. I told Tohru i didn't and acted as if it never happened but it's all lies. I remember everything.

Every hand, every cut, every tear i shed...i hate it. I pulled closer to myself and allowed myself to break just a little. I could never break tohru like that. She would never look at me the same if she knew. Kyoko knew...she always tried to talk to me about it but it always ended the same...her holding me for hours as i cried, as i broke.

I couldn't do that anymore. These damn Sohma boys already know to much. I need to stop being such a child… with a heavy sigh i composed myself and did what i knew all too well how to do. I shut off. This is why i never let myself feel...it only hurts more.


	13. Chapter 12

Sam' POV

The next day rolled around like the rest and as I woke up I saw Tohru already up and ready for the day.

"Breakfast is ready." she smiled. I nodded and grabbed my discarded eyepatch before standing up and heading for my clothes bag.

"Look, about yesterday…" I lifted my hand to silence her. "It's fine Tohru, just forget about it." she frowned but nodded leaving the room to probably head back to the kitchen. I got dressed as usual and checked my school bag to make sure I had everything.

Satisfied, I left our room and walked to the kitchen to see everyone was there. I walked through quietly and grabbed an apple. All eyes were on me and I hated it. With a heavy sigh, I grabbed my bag and shoes and left for the door.

"I'll meet you guys there." I could hear Tohru trying to stop me but I didn't care. It was just all so annoying. I made it to school and sure enough the damned Yuki fan club was there to get in my way.

"Oh look, no prince Yuki to protect you. What, did he finally see you for the freak you are and throw you to the side?" I kept a straight face and stood at attention not wanting to get hit again. They kept going on and on about Yuki getting tired of me and how weird I am when one of them wanted me to speak up.

"Well? Why are you still here? How do you do it?" I cocked my head not getting the background of her words. She smirked evilly before leaning forward to whisper to me.

"Why haven't you killed yourself yet you pathetic orphan? I mean, not even you're parents cared enough to stick around." they all laughed but I was frozen. One of them must have gotten a hold of my school records. How did they know? Did they know everything? If word got around about what happened...i'd never be able to come here again.

I felt panicked tears start to pool in my eye as they continued to point and laugh. I was about to just give it all up. Turn around and run. Never look back. Tohru had the Sohma boys now...she'd be fine. If they knew… a voice cut into the laughter.

"Hey, Carter...you alright?" I turned to see Kyo of all people came running over. The girls around me shut up and went googly eyed as Kyo stopped next to me. He took in my appearance and turned to glare at the girls.

"What the hell is going on here?" this made the fan club start stuttering over their words not wanting to be caught by someone im sure. I heard more people approaching and turned to see Yuki and Tohru. Tohru was watching curiously and worriedly while Yuki was studying me.

"Nothing, just catching up with our friend before class. Something wrong with that?" their leader finally spoke up. She sent me a challenging look as if to see if I would argue. I stayed quiet trying to figure everything out.

"Is this true Carter?" Yuki asked me. I glanced at the leader as she sent a look and let out a sigh.

"Yeah, just what she said." i mumbled and he sighed.

"Fine, let's get to class then. Don't want you're friend to be late." Yuki nearly growled. I watched him curiously as he walked closer to me and offered me his hand as if to guide me away from the girls. I looked at it hesitantly before taking his hand in mine and allowing him to gently guide me past the swarm of school yard skirts. We turned out of the hall as Tohru and Kyo began following slowly behind. As we rounded the corner, Yuki spun me around to face him. He started scanning every part of me to check me over.

"What are you doing Yuki?" I whispered. He met my eye and his softened.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you? What did they say to you?" he looked so genuinely concerned I felt my reserve slipping as my eye filled with tears again.

"I'm alright Yuki...they just...i think one of them got ahold of my school records. I need to see whatever they saw...i need to know how much they know…" I mumbled as I tried to keep a straight face. He seemed to think something through before nodding to himself.

"I can get you into the office, can it wait till after class?" my eye widened. "You're do that for me?" to say I was shocked was an understatement. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, the secretary owes me anyways." I felt my lips curve into a large smile and without thinking I pushed forward and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you Yuki! You don't know what this means to me." I pulled away with a smile only to see his shocked face. It took a second to click when I realized what I had done.

"Oh no...i did it again…" I whispered in horror. His shock turned to confusion.

"Again?" he quietly asked. It was almost a whisper as though he didn't trust his own voice. I sighed and nodded.

"I'll explain later...after class?" he nodded and checked to see we were still alone before pulling me back into a hug.

"On the way to the office…" he pulled away and searched my eye. I nodded and gave a small smile.

"There you guys are, are you alright Sammy?" I turned to Tohru and smiled. "I'm alright Tohru, promise." she grinned and bounced over to me.

"Good, they need to stop bugging you all the time. Why haven't you stood up for yourself yet?" I glanced at her and shrugged.

"Cause I don't care." she frowned and suddenly flicked me in the nose.

"Next time they decide to catch up with you, stand up for yourself, like you used to do for me. Promise?" I sighed but nodded

"promise." she smiled at me before giving turning to walk off.

"Come on, it's almost time for class!" I chuckled and followed after her with a smile on my lips.

Yuki's pov

I watched Carter and Tohru walk off to class as me and Kyo hung back.

"So...he is a she?" Kyo asked without looking at me. I nodded giving a short yea as reply.

"And she is being bullied?" again I give the short reply. He nods to himself.

"I'm an idiot…" he mumbled. I knew he didn't mean for me to hear but still I agreed. At least now he knows not to pick on her like he was.

"We should get to class." I spoke quietly. He sighed but walked off to class ahead of me. My mind when to earlier. She said that what happened had been done before. That means it wasn't a fluke. Someone in the house had hugged her. It cant have been Kyo...that left Shigure. He knew there was something different about her and didn't tell us? Had he told Akito?

So many questions started racing through my mind. Carter poked her head out of the classroom and her eye met mine.

"You coming Yuki?" I smiled and nodded. I felt my legs start moving as I shook all the thoughts from my head. I'll find out everything after class. I just have to wait till then. I walked into the classroom to see Carter waiting for me.

"Everything okay Yuki?" she looked at me concerned. I smiled reassuringly and nodded.

"Yeah, just thinking." she nodded and placed a hand on my arm with a smile before walking off to her seat. My eyes followed her until she sat and I made my way to my own seat. Uo made her way over to me as I began taking out my things.

"You know the truth about her, don't you?" my eyes widened and I turned to face the tall blonde who just smiled at me.

"I thought no one knew but Tohru…" she chuckled.

"I basically lived with her and Tohru back when Kyoko was around. I know a lot more than she thinks I do. Tohru doesn't want any more rumors about her than there already are." I nodded and glanced back at Carter. She had pulled out her sketch book and was staring out the window almost dreamily, sketching something she saw out there. She looked so peaceful yet guarded. Glancing around herself every so often as sat.

"she will never change, not unless someone changes her." I turned back to Uo to see she moved to her seat leaving our conversation there. I sighed. What did that mean, unless someone changes her...i cant keep thinking of all of this, i'll get my answers after class. I just have to wait...


	14. Chapter 13

Sam's pov

We took our seats in class and began waiting for the bell. I took my sketch book out and began looking out the window for inspiration. Finally i spotted it. The reason i liked this seat so much...there off in the distance past the school grounds was the field that led to the forest. In that field sat a lone willow tree.

It was my favorite thing to look at and i have been sketching it for awhile now but it never seems to get old. Around me i could hear the girls in class going nuts over Kyo and how he must know so much about Yuki.

Outside of the classroom even more girls stood gathered to see the great prince's cousin. I felt bad for them both really. I know Kyo and Yuki don't get along but to be forced to sit there while all those girls gathered comparing him to Yuki...that would make anyone uncomfortable.

Suddenly he got up and started leaving when one of the Yuki club members went after him and grabbed his arm. Kyo instantly flipped her onto her stomach and began putting her in a hold making me smile. Everyone was panicking while i just smiled watching the scene.

"Leave me alone!" he let her go and did something i never thought anyone would do...he jumped from the window and ran. I watched him from my seat and smiled some more.

"So it can be done…" i whispered to myself.

"What, making a fool of yourself?" i turned to see Yuki stood beside me watching the whole thing. His eyes met mine and i smiled.

"No, surviving a jump from here. I think about leaving this classroom every time i walk in, now i know it's possible." he gave me a strange look before walking off. curious, i followed him out the door. He didn't realize i had followed so i stayed semi hidden as he approached Kyo.

"Hey, what were you trying to prove pulling a stunt like that? Think, if you pull a stunt like that i'm the one who's going to hear about it." Kyo just rolled his eyes.

"Serves you right, what makes you want to go to a school with all of these giggling girls anyways?" Yuki stood straighter.  
"I suppose you'd prefer i live my life afraid of transforming, you sound like Akito. he thought i should attend an all boys academy too." he paused before continuing to let it sink in with Kyo.

"Which is why i came here, to get away from him and out of that house." i found myself clenching my fists. The more i heard about this Akito guy the less i liked.

"What would you know? You're just a spoiled little rat." Kyo growled.

"You want out fine!" he stood to his feet, fists raised as though ready to fight.

"But as for me, i'm going to prove it once and for all that i'm better than you! And that's when i'm going to take my place as a true member of this family! I'm not gonna left out anymore! Do you hear me rat boy?!" he grabbed Yuki by the collar and readied to hit him. I was about to step in to stop them when out of nowhere Tohru came running in and hugged Kyo...again.

"I am so sorry…" she began rambling about not fighting at school and getting in trouble and blah blah blah...that's when Kyo cut her off.

"Shut up. Who do you think you are?! This is between me and him, it has got nothing to do with you! You stupid little girl! From now on just stay the hell away from me!" Tohru swiftly stood up and began walking away as though she were a kicked puppy. I growled lowly and began walking towards where cat-Kyo and Yuki still stood.

"You are truly an idiot." Yuki spoke lowly.

"So what...you going to hit me now?" Kyo asked.

"And wouldn't it hurt more if i didn't." with that, Yuki walked off leaving Kyo. That's when i walked up to stand by Kyo.

"He won't but i will." i growled. Yuki turned around at the sound of my voice. I swiftly picked Kyo up by the scruff of his little cat body and brought him to eye level as he squirmed and began cussing at me to put him down.

"You're need to realize this Kyo, Tohru is all i have left. So unless you wish to die, i suggest you be kinder to her. I will not hesitate to slit your throat in you're sleep." i growled lowly for only him to hear. With that i flicked his nose and tossed him back to the ground.

"Come on Yuki, let's go find Tohru." i walked past Kyo without hesitation and began walking in the direction that Tohru had gone, Yuki staying behind. Either way, Tohru was bound to be upset...so i best go find her.

And find her i did. She was stood in the hall with Uo and Hana with a crowd around her as she spazzed about saying she hit her head. I rolled my eyes and pushed through the crowd and grabbed her by the arm making her follow behind with Uo and Hana. Once out of the crowd i pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry about Kyo anymore okay?" she pulled back and looked at me worried.

"You didn't hurt him did you?!" i chuckled and shook my head.

"Maybe his ego, a little threat or two...but he is still in one piece." she sighed and nodded.

"He hates me Sam...he really hates me." i sighed and shook my head.

"I don't think he does...you got between a fight, people will always say things they don't mean when their angry. That's why you don't let it bother you. I'm sure he will apologize to you by the end on the night." i ruffled her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Now then, class is over and you missy have work tonight. Come on, i'll walk ya." she smiled up at me and pulled me into another hug before turning to face Uo and Hana who stood watching the whole thing, behind them stood Yuki who smiled at me.

"I've got to get to work okay guys? I'll see you tomorrow!" she cheered.

"Mind if i walk with you?" Yuki asked walking forward. She shook her head and we were off.


	15. Chapter 14

Sam's pov

Yuki walked the whole way with us and as we said our goodbyes to Tohru he turned to me. "I'm sorry." I stopped walking and turned to him in confusion.

"Why?" he sighed.

"I promised you id take you into the office and I forgot...so I'm sorry. We can go tomorrow morning if you'd like." I sighed and nodded having forgotten myself.

"Don't worry about it...there are already so many rumors out there about me, what's one more going to do?" he frowned and we started walking again.

"What exactly do they say about you?" I sighed and chuckled.

"I'm surprised you don't already know...then again I doubt they would gossip around you." he chuckled and shook his head. It got quiet before he spoke up again.

"I heard what you said by the way...to the fan club the other day. I wanted to say thank you." I sighed and nodded.

"Of course you heard that...i was hoping you wouldn't." I sighed and bowed my head.

"Why? You are one of the very few people who have stood up for me. You didn't even know me yet you stood up for me against them." we entered the forest and started on the path back to the house.

"I know how it feels for others to wrongly assume things about you. Sure you're a good guy but you're just a guy. It's not fair to place such expectations on you." it went quiet for a bit but as I saw the house in the distance I stopped. Yuki noticed and turned to face me.

"I never explained earlier…" he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I figure it was Shigure, who else knows?" leaning against a tree I shrugged my shoulders.

"It happened when he lent me his clothes. I hugged him without thinking and he didn't change. He said I couldn't tell anyone or I might get kidnapped by this Akito guy. So only you and him know. We don't know why either." he nodded as I explained things.

"I thought it was probably just a fluke but I think today proved there's something going on." he sighed and started moving forward.

"I'll keep it quiet but I think we should talk about it with him later. Can I just...double check that it's real?" I chuckled and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Are you asking to hug me?" his face grew red making me laugh more.

"It's like you guys have never been hugged before." he grew even more sheepish.

"That's because it's true. We can't hug anyone of the same sex unless they have the curse as well." I paused and frowned.

"Gee...i didn't think of it like that...i guess that would be pretty hard." I let out a reluctant groan before uncrossing my arms and moving forward to hug him catching him off guard.

"Don't get used to it. You hear me?" I pulled back and he smiled at me. It was such a genuine smile that it actually took me by surprise.

"Thank you Sam." it went quiet as we just watched each other. His eyes seeming to have a new spark in them that no matter how hard I tried to place it I simply couldn't. Clearing my throat I turned and realized we had been staring at each other a bit too long and moved to start walking to the house again. I heard a soft chuckle behind me before Yuki was once again at my side. We walked into the house and found Shigure with Kyo.

"We are home." Yuki announced as we walked into the room. As Kyo saw us he shrunk back out of scene. They started talking about Tohru and who was going to pick her up after she got out. It made me smile knowing she no longer had to walk home alone anymore.

It was always one of my major concerns, her walking through the night alone from the city. Sure I did it at a much later hour but I couldn't help but worry as I sat at work knowing that she'd be walking home without me. I figured id go change from the school uniform when Shigure called my name. I looked back at him to see they were both looking at me.

"What?" he chuckled and shook his head. "You and Tohru are certainly related. I asked what you wanted for dinner." I rubbed the back of my head not realizing they had been talking to me.

"Don't worry about that, I hardly ever eat diner." Kyo scoffed from the other side of the room and I turned to face him.

"What's with you?" he chuckled dryly.

"It clear you don't eat a lot, I don't think I've seen you eat anything other than that mayo pudding since you've been here. Not even at school." I shrugged not finding interest in this conversation before Yuki spoke up.

"Actually he has a point...I've never really seen you eat much at school and you never touch your breakfast here...when was the last time you ate?" I paused and thought it over.

"This morning, I had a granola bar. It's not a big deal I just don't eat a lot. Don't worry about it." with that I went up the stairs and to the room to change. Tohru wasn't going to be home for awhile so I knew I was safe to change in here.

I stripped my shirt and looked down at myself. The stitches were already dissolving into the skin leaving it healing perfectly. Give another week and all that would be left is a scar. Just one more to add to my collection of bad memories forever engraved in my skin.

I found myself tracing some of them over my stomach and sighed. I hated lying to them but I had no choice. I couldn't just tell them that if I eat to much my stomach will press against my ribs and I'll end up tossing up the food.

After years of father beating my stomach my ribs never healed right. I was never allowed to go to the doctors after a beating so I quickly learned to fix things myself but broken bones...they never seemed to heal right. It was just something I had to live with. With another sigh I reapplied the bandaging and threw on a simple black t-shirt with a pair of grey sweatpants. It was lazy but covered my body.

Although I didn't like the shirt showing my arms, if I was to stay here for awhile I would have to get comfortable around them. Besides...Yuki had already seen my eye, how bad could things get?


	16. Chapter 15

Yuki's pov

We watched as Sam left up the stairs. "Anyone else feel like maybe we should worry about that?" Shigure asked quietly. Kyo hummed in reply before speaking up. "What's wrong with her stomach anyways? I know the other day it was bugging her but if she's not eating then…" i shared a look with Shigure and he nodded.

"She told us she works for security at some town office building. The night we found them in the woods, she had been hurt at work and they gave her the week off. Nasty gash across her stomach." Shigure explained.

Kyo sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "No wonder she was wincing...man. Just how much does this girl put up with? I mean it's obvious she's getting bullied and now this?" i was about to say something but Shigure spoke up first.

"She's getting bullied? Why?" they both turned to me and i sighed. "I'm not sure but it's that stupid fan club that follow me around. They mock her and stand in her way every morning. I've only just realized this a few days ago but i'm pretty sure that's how she got that bruise on her cheek." they both sighed not liking the situation any more than i do.

"The other day...she asked me to be her friend...you should have seen her. It was like she was expecting me to laugh in her face or something the way she basically cowered from the simple question." i paused. This must have been when she hugged him. No doubt he had said yes...why hasn't she asked me yet?

"What time does Tohru get out of work?" Kyo asked. I shrugged and glanced at the clock. "Around 9pm, why?" he just gets up and leave the room. I roll my eyes. "We need to talk about Sam." i turned to face Shigure to see his confused look.

"I thought we just did?" i shook my head and moved to sit across from him. "I found out today...about your little secret. It wasn't a fluke." he froze and began looking around making sure no one else was around.

"How did you...she hugged you didn't she?" i nodded and he sighed rubbing a hand down his face. "We found her getting bullied in the hall this morning and i pulled her aside to make sure she was alright...told her i would try to help her with something that was bothering her and she thanked me with a hug." he nodded and leaned back with a sigh.

"At least it was just you. Look we can't let Akito find out or else he might…" he trailed off and i nodded understanding what he was getting at. Knowing Akito he would make her move to the compound. Try what he could to find what made her different.

We couldn't let that happen...not to Sam. "i won't tell anyone if you don't tell." he let out a breath of relief and relaxed his body once more. "Now we just have to get her to stop hugging people when she's happy…" i chuckled and nodded.

"Like that'll happen. I get the feeling she needs the hugs just as much as we do." he nodded and looked out the door off the porch. The sun was setting and the house grew silent. Suddenly there were footsteps going down the stairs and Sam stepped into the room having changed her clothes. She looked around before sitting down next to me.

"Someone should leave soon if their gonna pick up Tohru, is about a 30 minute walk from her." i nodded and started getting up when Shigure held up his hand. "Kyo is going to pick her up. I think he intends to apologize to her tonight." i rolled my eyes but sat back down.

Sam got back up and went over to her backpack pulling out the same sketch pad i had seen her with earlier. She sat back down next to me and opened up to a fresh page with a pencil in hand. "I didn't know you drew Sam, can we see some?" she paused with her hand over her paper and glance up at Shigure as he spoke.

"I'm sure there are a lot of things you guys don't know about me but sure. I'm not that good it's just something to do when i'm bored." she slid the pad over on the table so me and Shigure could see. He closed the book and started from the first page where a beautiful sketch of their tent and where it had been was.

The next few were of a willow tree and some of Tohru and her mother. Their old apartment was in there and even some of the classroom. I came across a sketch of the teacher with the words i'm dumb drawn as though the teacher was saying it and i started laughing.

She glanced at what i was looking at and blushed quickly turning the page. "You weren't supposed to see that…" i just smiled at her and kept flipping pages until we got to the newest ones. There was one of the tree line outside and one of the home itself.

"Their beautiful…" Shigure mumbled as he studied the home one. "Would you mind if i got that one framed? I would love to put it in my study." she paused before her eyes widened. "You like it?" he nodded and she smiled. "If you're really want to, i have no problem with it.

I've never really shown my drawings to anyone before...well other than Tohru and aunt Kyoko. Kyoko had one of my drawings up as well...but uh that was awhile ago." she trailed off in thought. Me and Shigure shared a look but said nothing not wanting her to be upset. She cleared her throat.

"Anyways here." she carefully tore the page out and handed it to Shigure but he didn't take it. "Sign it." she gave him a weird look and he smiled. "All artists sign their work. I won't accept it until it's signed." she chuckled and flipped the page over giving a small signature of her name. He then took it happily and bounced off to his study.

She chuckled and shook her head with a smile. I watched her for a bit until i got an idea. "What do you use as inspiration?" she paused and glanced at me. "Whatever strikes me i suppose." i nodded. "And what about people. The way you drew miss Honda was wonderful, did she pose or did you do it by memory?" she smiled and leaned back in thought.

"I suppose most of those was her posing without her knowing she was. Most of the time i drew her as she was studying or watching the sunset. But i can do it from memory as well. I would just have to take some time to study the person so i could get the right details. Why do you ask?" she gave me a curious look before smiling.

"I can draw you if you want." i smiled and nodded my head. She quickly got up and grabbed her pencil bag from her backpack and sat down now across from me. "Just try not to move much okay?" i nodded and she began. Time passed as i took my time studying her every feature just as she was to me, except i wasn't drawing her. I was entranced.

The way the light above us shined in her hair, the soft crinkles in her lips from an old habit of biting them. Even her habit of sticking her tongue out just a little as she concentrated on what she was doing.

I wasn't sure how long we had been like that until i heard people start coming into the house. It was Tohru and Kyo. She put her pencil down and smiled up at me. "All done." she passed it to me and my jaw dropped. It was amazing.

The way she captured each detail as though i were looking in a mirror. She reached over and took the book back, closing it just as Tohru and Kyo walked in. "oh you're still up?"Tohru asked with a slightly concerned tone.

Sam stood with her book and pencil bag. "Just heading to bed now. Good night guys." with that she turned and started up the stairs.

"What are you so happy about stupid rat?" i glanced over to Kyo and without a word i stood and started for the stairs.

"Good night Miss Honda." i called before heading to bed. Each day i spend with Sam i learn something new...i can't wait for tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 16

Sam's pov

I woke up and saw that Tohru was not in the room. I let out a sigh and got dressed for the day in the school uniform before heading down the stairs. "Oh sam, you're up! Would you like some breakfast?" I shrugged and grabbed a small bowl of the white rice she had made.

"I see you're cooking again, i'm glad." she beamed as I sat next to Yuki across from her. "So Kyo, I heard you gave Tohru quite a fright with you're late night prowling." Shigure smirked as he began singing that Kyo's a stalker.

I chuckled and shook my head. Kyo snapped at Shigure before pointing his finger at Tohru. "And you, next time you need to be walked home don't look at me!" Tohru just brushed it off with a smile.

"I'm just glad to see you're eating, do you like the food?" he paused and looked down at the food before noticing Yuki was watching him. "What are you want?!" Yuki just sighed. "Nothing, i'm just looking." I chuckled at how calm he was as Tohru tried getting Kyo to answer her about the feed.

He snapped at her saying he didn't like it and the room grew quiet. He showed instant regret and Tohru let it slid but I didn't. I reached over and smacked him upside the head before going back to my food. He looked and me but didn't say anything. The rest of breakfast passed and before long we were on our way to school.

Once at school, Tohru waited by the lockers for Uo and Hana while Yuki went off to help a teacher. I was pleasantly surprised to not be stopped by the fan club and made my way to class being one of the few already in there. I did my usual routine of doodling but as I opened my book a saw the drawing of Yuki from last night.

I smiled at the memory. It was an oddly peaceful time last night and though not much was said it wasn't weird. I was about to turn the page when it was yanked from my hands. I turned to see the club stood behind me as they began laughing.

"What the hell is this? So you do have a crush on the prince!" the leader mocked. I stood up and reached for my book but she kept moving it out of reach. "Ew! The freak is gay for the prince! What a total loser!" I rolled my eyes.

"Give that back. It's not yours." they just laughed before walking off with the book towards the window. "You want it back? Go fetch." with that they threw it out the window. I panicked and ran to the window to see the book had landed outside.

"Go get it loser. Go on, jump." I turned to face them as I saw Yuki walk in. I looked at the leader and shook my head. "You're a disgrace to your family and I can see clearly why you're father abandoned you. I wouldn't want to claim such a disgraceful bitch as my family either." her eyes widened but I didn't care to stick around for her retaliation.

I walked to the window and in one swift movement I flung my body from the window. I could hear Yuki call my name but I didn't care. I rolled my body as I landed and grabbed my book before standing back up and dusting myself off with a smile.

"It is pretty easy to do...huh." with that I walked back to the wall as I saw the teacher just entering the front doors. She saw me and looked at her watch before smiling at me knowing I wouldn't make it before her. If I could just make it before her then I won't be marked late. I put the book in my teeth and began scaling the building.

I got up to the window I had jumped from and saw Tohru, Uo and Hana stood with Yuki and Kyo at the window. As I reached the open window Kyo moved forward and helped me in just as the teacher walked in. her eyes widened in shock as she tried figuring out how I beat her without her seeing me and I just smiled.

That's when the school security guard ran in. "how many times do I have to tell you mr carter? Please stop scaling the building!" I smiled and shrugged. He sighed and shook his head before leaving the room.

"Just how many times have you done that?" Kyo asked with wide eyes. It seemed the only ones fazed my my stunt were the two sohma boys. "Im never late." I said simply. I took my seat and placed my sketch pad back where it was.

Time passed and class was halfway through. It was break right now so as Tohru started a game of rich man poor man with Uo, Han, and Kyo I sat back started checking my schedule. I have to get back to work tomorrow which meant I had to get back on my shit sleep schedule. It's for the best though.

These past few day have been good but if there's anything i've learned it's that all good things come to an end. One day grandpa will call us to move back there were everyone hates me. They all believe im like my mother or worst...my father.

We won't live here anymore and then one day Tohru will go to college and get married and I would be all along. Nothing good lasts...thats why I cant get to attached to these sohmas. Class started again and before long it was all over.

I packed up my things as Kyo began cleaning the classroom. I walked over to where Yuki and Tohru were and watched Kyo. It was amusing but I couldn't care right now. "I'm going to go home okay? I'll meet you guys there." I started leaving when Tohru stopped me.

"Are you not feeling well?" I sighed and shook my head. "I'm going back to work tomorrow...going to try getting back on schedule so i'm not dead tomorrow. That's all." she sighed but nodded. I glanced at Yuki and gave a small smile before walking off.

It'll be worth it in the end...


	18. Chapter 17

Sam's pov

I got home and found Shigure in his study. I said my hellos and walked up to my room to change. I still had some dirt on me from my jump earlier but I didn't really care. I put my things away and went outside to relax for what time I had.

I knew Tohru had work tonight but knowing Yuki he would walk her so I wasn't to worried. I left the house and started walking off when Shigure called out to me. "Hey! Wait up!" I stopped and let him catch up. "What are you doing?" I shrugged. "Just going for a walk don't worry about it. I'll be back by dark." he nodded and passed me an umbrella.

"The sky's looking a bit grey, take this just in case." I smiled and nodded wrapping the band around my wrist to keep it in place. "Thanks." with that I turned and walked off.

Shigure's pov

I watched as Sam left into the woods and sighed. Something was off about her but I couldn't place it. With a shrug I walked back into the house and to the study. I was trying to catch up on the script that was due for my job but I just couldn't think of anything.

Instead I found myself staring at the drawing Sam gave me. Kyo walked in and looked around. "Where is everyone?" I shrugged before glancing back the way Sam had left.

"Sam went for a walk and I'm sure Yuki is walking Tohru to work right about now." he sighed and sat down. "Where is she going? Doesn't she know there's a storm coming?" I chuckled and nodded.

"I made sure she had an umbrella but if you're so worried then you should go find her." he groaned at this making me chuckle again. "It's not my problem I was just curious. Stupid girl should be more careful." with that he left the room.

"And where are you going?" I asked as he put his shoes on and grabbed an umbrella. "Out to find that dumbass and bring her back. Last thing we need is her getting sick and spreading it around to all of us." with that he left out the door and towards where Sam had left.

I chuckled and smiled to myself. He really is adorable when he tries to cover his feelings. It would be so much easier if he just said he didn't want her getting caught in the storm. I gave a sigh and looked back at my work. It can wait another day…

Kyo's pov

I walked off into the woods and heaved a sigh. What idiot goes for a walk when it's going to rain? I followed the stupid scent she always left behind, one of the perks of being the cat I guess but it was such a nuisance.

Always smelling others around...i guess Shigure had it worse but who cares? At least she didn't smell bad...sorta like the woods with a hint of something sweet...like peaches and honey. It was nice. I heard a grunt and stopped to look around myself.

The rain began falling a few minutes into the walk and by now it was pouring but I didn't really care. I listened to find the source of the sound when I saw a flash of color. It was the purple umbrella. I walked over to where I had seen it only to pause.

There stood Sam, the umbrella long forgotten as she faced three men in the rain. One of the men was on the ground holding his head as Sam glared though the rain at them. In the middle of it all was a small animal coated in mud sat in a trap.

"You bitch! You'll pay for that!" one of the guys called and ran at her. Without a second thought I ran forward and kicked the guy away from her. They all turned to me and paused. "And this is exactly why you don't go out on your own you idiot." I turned to Sam and she grinned at me.

I shook my head and chuckled. "Come on, lets get home." I started forward but she didn't follow. "Oh, I'm not done here. Just give me one minute." with that she turned back to the three, the fallen one now back on his feet. She smirked at them before running forward.

There was a rope in the air that she grabbed onto and swung her feet into one. Once he was down she jumped on him and tied the rope around his feet before taking a knife out and throwing it off somewhere.

The guy went flying into the air by his feet and hung a good few feet above the ground. She then turned to the other two and they went charging at her. Instead of ducking like I thought she would, she grabbed one's fist and swung it into the other guy.

She then kicked her body into the air and over the man still holding his fist. He landed on his back and she stepped onto his chest and pushed his arm down with a sickening pop followed by his screams. The last guy starts backing away but she was quicker.

She jumped into the air and into the trees disappearing the guy was looking around in fear before she jumped from the tree above him and knocked him down. He was out instantly.

She took a breath and smiled. The second guy was still screaming and she sighed walking over to him. "Now then, what did we learn today?" he tried backing away from her but she followed each movement until he was pressed against a tree.

"I said...what did you learn today?" the man coward but didn't speak up. She sighed and jutted two fingers into the man's broken arm and he screamed again. "Not to hurt animals!" the man cried out. Sam backed away slightly but still stood before him. "And?" he thought for a minute and she moved in again making him call out once more.

"And not to um…" she cut him off. "Not to try mugging people or lure them out by hurting animals or not to be a dick or oh here's one! How about not judging a book by it's cover! Just cause I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't kick your ass!" she smirked at him before giving a final kick to his head knocking him unconscious.

She dusted her hands off before turning to face me. I rose my hands in mock surrender and she chuckled walking off and reappearing with her knife in hand.

"Something to know Kyo, I'm always carrying a blade...so don't piss me off." i nodded and rubbed the back of my neck. "I'm kinda really glad you didn't accept my challenges now...jeez." I spoke over the rain.

She chuckled and walked over to the guy hanging in the air. He was still conscious and tried his best to get free but was hopeless. "I want you to feel what that cat felt as you strung it up. Leaving it there for hours in pain. I want you to realize how it feels. So have a good night asshole." she patted his cheek before turning and with all her weight she punched his side giving another loud sound akin to a snapping twig as the man cried out in pain.

Satisfied with her work she finally turned to the small animal. "Come on then, let's get you somewhere safe." she picked the small thing up into her hands and it cried out. "Thank you miss, thank you so much." I smiled at the scene. It was a cat she was helping.

"You're welcome little guy." I paused and looked at her. "Why did you say that?" she turned to face me and smiled. "We need to get him to a shelter. There's one half a mile from here, you should head back home. I'll be fine." with that she began walking off.

I groaned and picked up her discarded umbrella and rushed to catch up to her. "I'm already out here and soaked, might as well see to it that you make it home. Don't want you getting in to many fights in one night." she sighed and chuckled.

"I heard his cries...they had him in a cage hung in the air and were hitting the cage like a pinata. It was to lure someone there so they could jump them. I wasn't just going to leave him there. Poor guys still young." I smiled watching her. She got in a fight and risked getting hurt because there was an injured cat...not many people would do that.

The cat snuggled into her chest and she smiled down at it brushing some mud from it's fur. "You'll be alright sweetie, I promise." with a soft purr the cat fell asleep in her arms. "You're pretty good with cats huh?" I asked making sure to keep my voice down for the poor cat. She nodded not really looking back at me.

"Always have been. Not just cats, all animals. Tohru says it's my superpower." I chuckled and shook my head...it definitely sounds like something that girl would say. We made it to the shelter and she knocked on the door. It opened and there stood a woman in nurse scrubs.

She took one look at Sam before ushering us in. "it's been awhile Sam, I was starting to wonder if we'd see you again." Sam sighed and placed the cat down on a table. "I found him being abused in the woods...should not have any physical problems...maybe a cold and definitely needs a nice warm bath but he should be perfect."

The nurse smiled and nodded taking the cat from the table and brought him to a sink. She began cleaning him before speaking up again. "And of the abusers? Should I call someone for them too?" Sam chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her neck.

She was soaked but didn't seem to care one bit. "I'd leave them there for a few hours if I were you but uh they'll probably need an ambulance." I chuckled. "That's an understatement." she sent me a look but the nurse just chuckled.

"I'll tell the police the vigilante is back at it again. They'll know where to look i'm sure." Sam nodded and walked over to the purring cat. "You're going to be happy here...nurse Mai is the kindest person around. She'll make sure you have it good." she rubbed the cats chin before turning towards the door.

"Right then, it's getting late." the nurse nodded and paused to turn towards Sam. "I'm glad to see you again Sam, take care of yourself alright?" they hugged and the nurse pulled out a small bag from one of the cabinets. "You're reward my little animal hero." Sam beamed before taking the bag and walking over to me.

"Come on then, off we pop." I rolled my eyes but opened the door stepping back out into the now clear night. "What's in the bag?" she smiled and held the bag close to herself. "It's a secret." I rolled my eyes again.

"You're so strange." it went quiet before she responded. "I know…" we made it back home in silence and as we walked in there stood Yuki and Tohru having just come home as well. "Oh there you both are, how was your walk Sam?" Shigure asked. She chuckled and sent me a look. "It was productive." with that she walked off and called a goodnight over her shoulders and up there stairs.

"Kyo, Yuki? Why are you both home so late?" I thought of what happened tonight and shook my head. "Blame Sam." and with that said I didn't bother to hear Yuki's reason and went up to bed. What a weird day this was.


	19. Chapter 18

Sam's pov

The next morning rolled around and I woke up to the sound of Kyo's shouts down the stairs. I growled and rolled out of bed before slinking down the stairs to glare at Kyo. he froze once he saw me which gave Yuki the perfect moment to grab him by the nose and shove something into his mouth.

"Just eat." I shook my head and walked past them and into the kitchen not caring that I was still in pajamas. "Where's the coffee?" I mumbled. Tohru swept into the room and handed me a mug with the familiar dark liquid.

"Just how you like it Sammy!" she beamed at me. I chuckled and ruffled her hair before taking a sip. A satisfied sigh escaped my lips as the warm bitter taste passed my lips. "Just how late did you stay up last night?" Kyo asked.

I turned to see the three boys watching me with amused looks. "She had to get back to schedule so probably pretty late, right sam?" I nodded and glanced at the clock. "I fell asleep around...3? Didn't stay up as late as I wanted but it'll help nonetheless for tonight." she nodded and took my now empty cup and refilled it.

I gave her a thanks before taking a seat at the table. "Just how late does your job go till?" Shigure asked in concern. "I work from 5 to 4. So i'll probably be getting here around 430 to 5...don't worry ill be quiet coming home." they shared looks before Yuki spoke up.

"You should not be working that much, no wonder Tohru wanted you to take some time off." I shrugged my shoulders and chugged the rest of my coffee. I looked at the food on the table and smiled.

"Hmn leeks, pass me a bowl would you Tohru?" she smiled and nodded filling a small bowl and passing it to me with some chopsticks. I ate happily ignoring the looks I was getting from around the table.

"So um...Sam...you're not wearing your eye patch…" Shigure commented trying to sound casual. "Yup, I would be if I wasn't woken so rudely...i don't care anymore. If you have a problem don't look at it." I refused to make eye contact with anyone as I stared at my now empty bowl.

"We don't have a problem with it, im glad to see you're comfortable enough to take it off now." Shigure spoke calmly. He was trying to hide his joy but failed miserably. I don't know why he's so happy to see me without it...whatever.

Truth was I had some time last night to think and came to the conclusion that until we have to leave here I was going to make the most of these guys. I knew Yuki didn't say anything when he saw it so I hoped Kyo and Shigure would be okay with it and I must say i'm pleasantly surprised with their reaction.

Most people freak out or call me a demon when I show them the black eye...but these guys are different. I smiled to myself knowing I could be myself here and not get called a freak. It was just like with Kyoko...it was a home.

"You should get dressed for the day Sam" Tohru reminded. I nodded and stood with my gathered dishes and walked into the kitchen with Yuki following me in. "how's your stomach doing?" I paused and looked at him.

"It's fine thank you, the stitches are gone and it's nothing more that a scratch now. So no worries." he nodded and walked past me to grab his school bag off the counter. "I almost forgot...i spoke to the secretary after you left yesterday...she gave me a copy of your file." I turned to face him and smiled.

"Thank you!" I looked around before I gave him a hug. He smiled and hugged me back before handing me the still sealed file showing that he hadn't looked through it. "Hey Yuki...you know you didn't have to do this for me, right?" he smiled and nodded.

"I know...but it's something friends do for eachother." I paused and went over his words in my head before giving him a smile. "Friends...i like that." he smiled at me before going past me with a cup of juice he grabbed from the fridge.

With that he left the room. With file in hand I went up the stairs and got changed. There was no school today so I threw on a casual outfit until I had to work tonight. It was a simple pair of black skinny jeans and a simple red flannel left open with a white tank top beneath.

I grabbed my eye patch and slipped it in my pocket just in case and went back down stairs to join the others still at the table. Just as I sat down there was a loud rumbling from outside like a stampede of boars. "What is that?" Tohru asked.

Shigure looked to the door. "Sounds like she's here early." he spoke casually. "Oh I didn't know you were expecting anyone." Tohru said as though the rumbling was a normal way for someone to visit. I sighed and pulled the eye patch from my eye and slipped it on.

Instantly Kyo jumped from his seat and tried running past Shigure like he wanted to escape but Shigure caught him by the shirt.

"Nah ah! Not so fast Kyo." the dust cleared and Tohru walked to the door. There was talking so someone must have been there. Just then Tohru stepped aside and in came this sweet looking girl with short brown hair. She had tears in her eyes as she gazed at Kyo.

"Kyo is that you?" once he saw her he tried even harder to escape. "Kagura?!" in she came skipping as though nothing in the world mattered other than reaching Kyo. I was sat confused before suddenly her whole demeanor changed and in an instant Kyo was in the yard her having thrown him through the back door.

She followed suite and began beating the shit out of him as she shouted about her love for him. I sat watching the whole thing go down as Tohru walked back in watching the whole thing as wall.

"Well it appears we will be needing another door doesn't it?" Yuki asked calmly. "Sometimes it feels like the whole world is conspiring to destroy my whole house." Shigure muttered. "I'm sorry?" Tohru said as she held a very confused look on her face.

"Oh I was just kidding...this is normal. It's kagura's way of showing affection." I could hardly hold it in...the whole situation was just to much but Tohru's response was so beautiful I couldn't take it.

"I would have never guessed...so from the looks of it she must really like Kyo." with that I burst out laughing. I fell onto my side and laughed like I haven't in so long but I couldn't help myself. The way they acted so calm as Kyo was screaming, this little girl beating the shit out of him...it was hilarious!

"Kagura tends to get a little carried away with her emotions. That's especially true when I comes to Kyo. You might not believe it but she's two years older than us." I watched Yuki speak as he smiled at me probably finding as much humor in the odd situation as I was.

"Than you, she's also part of the zodiac." Shigure said as he casually sipped his tea. I calmed down and wiped my eye of the tears gathered there. "Oh that's great! I just knew it! What animal is she?" Tohru beamed. I thought about it and smiled.

"It's kinda obvious isn't it?" I asked her. Shigure gave me a smile and nodded. She's totally the boar. Man this family is insane, i'm starting to love it here!


	20. Chapter 19

Sam's pov

Things settled down enough for Kyo and Kagura to wander back inside. We were sat around the table with the large whole in the door next to us. A cold wind blew through and Tohru sneezed. "It's a little chilly in here isn't it?" Yuki remarked with slight sarcasm.

"Yes i noticed that too." Shigure sighed. I got up and walked up the stairs without a word. I grabbed a blanket from the hall closet and came back down wrapping it around Tohru.

"Oh so the two of you are engaged? That's wonderful!" Tohru beamed. I rolled my eyes as i sat back down. They went on almost mocking Kyo and this supposed engagement but i wasn't really listening. There was so much shouting it was giving me a headache.

That's when she went around hugging Kyo and Yuki talking about members of the zodiac could hug. I watched with a smile as Yuki glanced my way. I started listening to Shigure's conversation with Tohru only to catch the last bit of the sentence.

"She's one of a kind granted but she's not the only girl in the zodiac." i held in a smirk and chuckled under my breath. "I'm sure their just as lovely as she though." Shigure sent me i look having heard me mumble and i put my head down.

He just chuckled and moved on with his conversation. Feeling slightly left out i decided to go finish the laundry that Tohru had started earlier this morning. I walked into the laundry room and grabbed Yuki's clothes from the washer to go hang up outside when Kagura walked in.

"those aren't Kyo's clothes are they?" i paused and looked at her. "Uh...no? Their yuki's. Kyo's are over there." i pointed to the smelly pile of laundry in the corner.

"Hey, you must be the other girl Shigure took in...Sam Carter...right?" i nodded and finished pulling out yuki's clothes. "Is there something you need then?" i asked getting a little creeped out that she was just stood watching me.

"I want to do Kyo's laundry, can i?" i shrugged and nodded beginning to leave with the basket in my hand. "I don't care, just don't break anything." with that i left her in the laundry room and went outside where i found Tohru.

"Oh, there you are! What are you doing?" i raised the laundry basket for her to notice and she smiled. "Oh, need any help?" i shook my head but looked back to where Kagura was trying to grab Kyo's clothes off of him for his laundry.

"I'm good but you might want to help Kagura...make sure she doesn't break anything." she nodded and started walking away when she turned and called out to me. "Oh by the way, i'm going out for groceries later...is there anything you want me to get you?" i paused and thought for a moment.

"I'll just go with you, you'll probably need some help carrying them back." she nodded but stopped and shook her head. "Don't you have work tonight? You should probably take a nap instead so you're alright coming home!" i sighed.

I forgot...work tonight. "Well i still don't want you going alone and i doubt with our guest around that i'll be able to nap but if you insist then just get me the usual alright?" she nodded and walked off. I sighed in annoyance and began for the clothes line again.

I hung up his things and walked over to the tree line taking a deep breath. It was quiet...calm. Something had to be wrong...just then there was a shout from inside the house. It was Kyo and Kagura again but this time instead of fighting it sounded like panic.

I sighed and rubbed my temples in annoyance, my headache getting worse. I walked inside to total chaos. The laundry room was completely covered in bubbles and the kitchen...it was on fire. There stood Kyo in a half torn soaking wet shirt holding the other half to try to stop the flame while Kagura stood holding her hands to her chest with Shigure holding a fire extinguisher.

"Coming through." he sang as he stepped in front of me. He blasted the fire while spraying himself, Kyo, and Kagura. Once it was out he stopped and there they stood in all their glory covered in white foam.

"Well...don't we look lovely?" Shigure chuckled. Kyo glared at him. "I can't believe you're laughing…" Shigure changed his expression at this. "Oh right...now I'm mad." his voice the same between both sentences.

Kagura began apologizing and Shigure softened his gaze while Kyo shouted at her. Shigure just sighed and lite a cigarette while Kagura snapped again and threw Kyo into a painful looking hold. I shook my head and tapped Shigure on the side.

"Pass me one of those would you?" he just chuckled and handed me a cigarette, lighting it for me. "I didn't know you smoked." he commented. I shrugged and nodded to him. "I didn't know you did either." he smiled for a minute before chuckling again.

"Guess we both learned something new today." with that i glanced at the clock and sighed. "I should be getting ready for work…" he looked at the clock as well and nodded. I finished my smoke and tapped it outside tossing the bud into the trash. With that done i walked up the stairs, past the utterly destroyed areas, and put on my uniform for work.

It consisted of a simple black button up with the security patch on the side, black jeans, and combat boots. Along with the clothes came my cuffs, flashlight, and taser. I sighed and fingered the large hole in the shirt that still had a little bit of blood stained into it.

I meant to patch that up but i guess i forgot. Damn. with a sigh i grabbed the black security jacket that covered my belt and my hat and badge. Truth be told, the uniform made me look bad ass but it's not like anyone will care. finished, i walked down stairs to find Tohru and Yuki were back from the store and were now staring at the chaos.

"Well you see it...it's a long story." i chuckled at Shigure's words and walked to Tohru reaching into her bag. I pulled out a box of poxy and stepped aside. "That's okay i think i can guess what happened." Yuki spoke calmly. I opened the box of chocolaty goodness and popped one into my mouth happily.

Tohru stepped forward to try helping but Kagura refused. I sighed and placed a hand on Tohru's shoulder having her look at me. "I'm off now, be safe tonight." she sighed but nodded and turned to give me a hug. As she hugged me she felt the tear in my shirt and as she pulled back she lifted my jacket to see it.

"Oh my gosh, Sam! What happened? You said it was just a cut!" i pulled back and sheepishly rubbed my neck. "It is, see?" i lifted the shirt and revealed the almost healed scar. Her fingers traced across it and she sighed.

"I thought we had a promise…" i frowned and let out a sigh. "I didn't think much of it, it didn't really hurt and it got me time off so...i figured id let you be happy about me being home and not have you worrying over it." she shook her head and flicked my nose making me jump a bit.

"Even if it's a small cut, i want to know. It doesn't matter if i know you're hurt because it's things like this that even when you're not hurt i worry that you're hiding something from me...like you don't trust me enough to know." i sighed and nodded. "I promise I'll tell you if i get hurt from now on but i don't see why you must worry so much." she chuckled and hugged me again.

"It's because we are family, that's what families do! Just like you worry for me, i will always worry about you." i smiled at that. With a final hug from her i pull away and start out the door before i stopped.

"Night guys, night Kagura!" she turned and smiled at me while Yuki and Shigure responded with good nights. I walked to the entrance to the woods and turned back to face the house to see Kyo on the roof watching me.

I waved to him and left. Looking back on today i smiled. It was strange but good.

Yuki's pov

I watched her leave in her form fitting uniform. Even though i was happy that she had finally told Tohru and how Tohru reacted like she cared instead of being mad i couldn't help but watch her disappear into the woods.

She acted as though that scar now on her stomach was nothing...i guess to someone with so many scars it is nothing but it just made me think of what the stories behind the other ones were. Were they from work? Or something else? I sighed and turned away from where she had disappeared from in the wood line.

Why did she have to be such a mystery…?


	21. Chapter 20

Sam's pov

I slugged down the wooden path towards home completely ready to sleep. I saw the house and smiled. I stopped myself and sighed. I'm getting attached to this place and those who live here...although I can try to distance myself...i don't want to.

With a groan I walked into the house and rubbed a tired hand over my face. I slid the eye patch off and walked to the kitchen. I was careful to stay quiet but as I opened the fridge I heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen.

It's then that I notice the whole place was spotless. I smiled at that and shook my head. "That dummy probably spent hours doing this." I grabbed the juice and turned to grab a cup and came face to face with Shigure.

"She did you know...didn't let anyone help for most of it too." I sighed and shook my head. "Did I wake you?" he chuckled and shook his head. "Nah, I couldn't sleep that much...i guess I was just curious to know that you made it home safe." I gave him a curious look but shrugged it off and filled my cup with juice.

I put the carton back in the fridge and turned to face him fully. "Why? I can handle myself you know?" he chuckled and nodded. "This is true but whether you want to believe it or not we do care about you here." I sighed and nodded. "

That's what I was afraid of." this made him pause. "What do you mean?" I drank the juice in hand and put the cup in the sink. "Nothing...forget I said anything." with that I turned to walk off but he grabbed my armand moved himself to block my path.

"No, it's clearly not nothing...what's wrong Sam?" I sighed and moved to rest my head on his chest. Maybe it was being so tired or it was that I was just losing my will to fight anymore...either way I found myself just leaning on him.

No words were said in the moment. He dropped his hold on my arm and ended up wrapping his arms around me instead. Minutes went by before either of us moved to speak up. "Im just tired...i should go to bed…" he nodded and pulled back making me stumble abit but he caught me.

"Come on then...let's get you upstairs." he began leading me by the shoulders and brought me to my room. He sat me on my bed and took my shoes off. Next was my jacket before he let me lay down. Once my head hit the pillow I was out.

Shigure's pov

I stood there watching her for a minute before brushing some hair from her face. "Goodnight Sam." I turned to leave when Tohru called out. "Thank you...she's always so tired when she gets home...most of the time she would just sleep with those on…" I sighed and turned back to look at her.

"It's no problem...i'm just glad she made it home safe." Tohru hummed in agreement before yawning. "Get back to sleep Tohru, i'll see you in the morning." she nodded and laid back down. I sighed and gently closed their door and made my way back to my room downstairs. I couldn't help but smile as I thought back to the hug she had given me.

It was like she was putting her whole trust in me in that one moment. I sighed remembering her words. Why was she afraid that we'd care about her? It was almost like she was afraid of getting close...to anyone. I laid down and shook my head of those thoughts.

I just had to be patient...she'd open up in her own time...i just have to trust that she would.

Sam's pov

I woke up to shouting downstairs once more. With a sigh I rubbed my face of sleep and moved to stretch only to find I was still in my uniform, say for my shoes and jacket. Funny I don't remember taking those off...shit.

I felt my face heat up as I remembered what happened this morning. I had been so tired I let Shigure lead me to bed...he must have taken those from me. I sighed and shook my head. I need to be more careful damnit.

I changed from my work uniform into the schools uniform and made sure to brush my hair out. Once satisfied I walked downstairs to see Kagura was still here...that must be why there was shouting. I watched as she ran from the bathroom shouting something about leaving without a kiss goodbye.

She burst through the front doors and ran right into the damn paper boy. Yuki was quick to fix the situation and the boy left leaving an adorable little boar sat in a pile of Kagura's clothes. I chuckled and shook my head at the scene.

I walked past them and into the kitchen to grab some coffee and smiled seeing a mug already set aside for me. "Huh...thanks Tohru." I mumbled and picked up the mug. "There's more in the kettle. Tohru said you usually drink two cups a morning." I turned and saw Shigure stood in the entryway watching me.

"Cool." I nodded. I chugged the first cup easily and turned to refill the cup. "Oh good you're up Sam, we are leaving for school soon so hurry up okay?" Tohru smiled as Kagura was seen behind her getting changed back into her clothes.

I nodded and chugged the second cup instantly. I shook my head as the caffeine rushed through my body and woke me up instantly. I checked that I had everything I would need and grabbed an apple and tossed it into my schoolbag.

"Im ready." she shook her head with a smile but nodded nonetheless and off we went. It was me, Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, and Kagura walking and when we reached her parting path she waved goodbye to us and went on her way.

Tohru turned to Kyo and he snapped. She just smiled and went all cutsie on him about love. I chuckled and he turned to face me. "What are you laughing at?" I stuck my tongue out at him and he growled before turning and walking off saying we were going to be late.

I turned to Yuki and Tohru and Yuki seemed to realise something. "Oh well...there was such a commotion that I couldn't even get any gardening done." I gave him a look of confusion and he smiled.

"Oh that's right, you weren't there that night...i've got a little garden in the woods that I take care of." I smiled and nodded. "Ah the base! Those leeks we picked were delicious! Are you planting something new?" they started talking about strawberries and my stomach growled.

"Oh Sam! You didn't eat yet did you?" Tohru asked. I shrugged and started walking off after Kyo when Yuki called out to me. "Would you like a granola bar?" I turned to face him as he held one up. "It's yours." I said simply. He shook his head and tossed it my way.

I caught it easily and he smiled. "I saw you didn't eat and grabbed it just incase you got hungry." I looked at him curiously not having expected him to grab me food just cause he saw that I didn't let alone pay attention enough to notice that I hadn't. I smiled at him.

"Thanks." I took a few more steps when the ground started shaking once more. Kagura's back...she ran past me and pounced on Kyo shouting about not getting a goodbye kiss. I rolled my eyes and smiled taking a bite of the granola bar.

Maybe I can get used to this...what's the worse that can happen?


	22. Chapter 21

Sam's pov

We got to school and class went off without a hitch to my surprise. Free period came around and Tohru walked up to my seat. "Hey, I was going to the library...wanna come?" I nodded and stood to follow her. On my way I passed Yuki and stopped.

"Hey, keep an eye on my things would you?" he glanced at my bag and nodded. "Where are you two off to?" he asked. "Oh just the library." he nodded and smiled. I took that as my cue to follow Tohru and off we went.

We got to the school library and Tohru was off finding books on martial arts and gardening. I smiled watching her pick them knowing she chose those to better know both boys hobbies. I sighed and decided to chose some books of my own.

I grabbed one about art and another about the history of the zodiac. We went to check out when the student president stepped in and called out to us. "Oh there you two are, you have a call in the office." I shared a glance with Tohru and we both frowned.

Last time we were called to the office it was to hear about aunt Kyoko's death...we checked out our books and took off for the office neither of us saying anything in fear of disturbing the current calm between us. We reached the staff office and Tohru answered the phone.

"This is Tohru...oh grandpa hi! Uh…" I froze. I knew it...nothing good ever lasted. Tohru finished the phone call and slowly turned to face me. "We are going back to grandpa's tonight…" I didn't say a word...i couldn't.

This is exactly why I didn't want to get close to them...this is why I knew I had to distance myself...it was bound to happen so why...why did I let myself get close? Why did i...why did I let them make me happy? I stayed silent as Tohru walked us back to class. She knew why I was silent so she didn't bother me thankfully.

Although I'm sure she's just as upset as I am. We returned to class together and finished the day without a word. Yuki tried seeing what was wrong but neither of us could explain it...not yet anyways. We got home and I sat next to Tohru with Shigure across from us, Kyo was outside practicing his punches.

"So I just found out that the renovations are done…"Tohru started. This gained both Shigure's and Kyo's attention. "Our grandpa called the school earlier and told us." Shigure nodded and folded the paper he was reading.

"Ah I see, and if my memory serves you were planning on moving back into the house once the work was done...am I right?" before either of us could respond Kyo butted in. "what renovations?" he stood with his hands on his hips.

"Oh I guess we never told you Kyo." Shigure started. "So what tell me now!" Kyo was getting annoyed that much was certain.

"Well you see, when mom died we went to live with our grandpa on our dads side but then we found out that our aunt and her children were moving in with us so they had to make some renovations to make room for everyone. He went away to stay with our aunt and we came here so we wouldn't miss school. Oh but not here first, we lived in a tent for awhile but uh anyway now that they have finished all of the construction it looks like we can go back and…" Kyo cut her off.

"Okay! Enough already! I get it…" Kyo shouted. I didn't even bother glaring at him. Instead I just kept my head down. This is my fault...he's upset cause he got close too… "I'm sorry…" Tohru said sadly.

"Oh don't worry about him, that's a perfect example of misdirected rage, also known as being an asshole." Shigure said as he tried to lighten the mood. This only made Kyo angrier. "Oh you are so full of it!" Shigure sighed. "I guess I can understand, this does seem sudden." Tohru spoke up then.

"I suppose we should go get our things so we can be out of your hair by tonight." Tohru said sadly. "Please don't hurry on our account, take your time." Shigure smiled. I couldn't take it anymore...i stood up and left the room heading for our bedroom only to run into Yuki. I didn't say a word instead...i hugged him.

He was surprised at first but eased into it. I took a deep breath before letting go and moving to rush up the stairs so he wouldn't see my face. I don't want to leave but I don't have a choice...i can't just leave Tohru. She joined me in the room shortly after and we packed our things wordlessly.

Shigure's pov

Sam left the room without a word leaving me and Tohru. It was quiet for a minute before Tohru sighed. "She doesn't like goodbyes…" I nodded still facing the door she had left through.

The whole time she was here she had shown distance and an almost fear of getting close but she was warming up to us...she even took of her eye patch around us...and now...she has to leave. It must be hard on her having to leave when she was just opening up… Tohru stood then and excused herself to go start her packing.

I leaned into the hall and watched her run into Yuki. They shared a short exchange of words and off Tohru went up the stairs. I sighed and began chastising Yuki for not saying more but he wasn't listening.

With the girls upstairs I sat with Yuki and Kyo now and lite a cigarette. "Aren't you going to try? To stop them I mean."i spoke up breaking the silence. "Why would i? We knew from the start that they'd leave once the renovations were done." Yuki almost snapped.

It was clear that them leaving was affecting both Kyo and Yuki but neither one wanted to talk about it. I didn't want them to leave either...especially Sam.

Something about her blank stare as she tried to sit so emotionlessly...she was falling right back into that state that she was in when we found her and I had a feeling that the family she was moving in with wasn't going to help that state one bit.

"Well even so...it does seem stuffy in here doesn't it?" I asked trying to get the boys to realize why they were upset. "Let them go. We should never have allowed outsiders in this house to begin with." Kyo mumbled. It grew silent after that. Time passed and finally the girls came down the stairs. Sam once more was silent and withdrawn as she stood just behind Tohru with her bags in hand.

"There's some leftover fish in the fridge, eat it soon so it doesn't go bad. And you're almost out of soy sauce so you need to pick some up at the store. Oh and don't forget, they changed the day to pick up the garbage so be sure you get that out on time okay? What else...oh here! I wrote down our grandfathers address and everything so if there's anything you can't figure out you know where to find us." Tohru rushed to think of everything and I just stood smiling.

It was me and Yuki left to say goodbye while Kyo was hiding up on the roof. "Thank you Tohru, you really are to good to us. You too Sam." Sam didn't react, instead Tohru continued doing all the talking.

"Not at all, I'm the one who should be saying that to you!" she went on to reassure that they wouldn't tell the secret and I smiled waving it off. "Speaking of which, where's that cat?" Yuki asked in annoyance.

"I think you'd know by now...sulking on the roof seems to be one of Kyo's strange ways of showing that he cares...anyways good luck settling into your new home." I sighed. I was trying my best to smile as much as I could so I didn't make the girls feel even worse than they clearly already did. "Thanks!" Tohru cheered as best as she could.

With that they were off. I sighed and walked inside.


	23. Chapter 22

Shigure's pov

"Well as far as goodbye's go that felt pretty good I guess." I said trying to cheer myself up along with Yuki. "Although I must admit...seeing Sam like that again did kinda sting." I paused as we walked into the kitchen.

There sat on the counter was a dinner plate with a note on it. It was Tohru's handwriting. "I would be lying if I said it didn't leave me a little sad too." I was met with silence.

Sam's pov

We walked to grandpa's house and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal auntie and her oldest son. "It's good to see you again." Tohru greeted. They glanced us over and smiled unsurly at Tohru.

"I didn't expect to see you both again so soon. You sure don't waste any time." Tohru laughed nervously when another door opened.

"Ah Tohru, Sam! Welcome home." grandpa called as he walked over. "Hi grandpa. It's good to be back." Tohru bowed respectfully. I bowed my head but stayed silent earning a slight glare from auntie.

"Show them around would you?" grandpa asked auntie. She nodded faking joy for grandpa and with that he went off into another room. "Right, the renovations are done but there still isn't much room so...Tohru you'll be sharing a room with your cousin, Samantha you're in the attic. I hope you don't mind." I shook my head and she sighed beginning to lead the way.

We came to Tohru's shared room and Tohru parted ways to start unpacking. Auntie then led me to the end of the hall where a pull down ladder sat. she pulled it down and with it came a waterfall of dust.

"It's dirty, but it should suit you well. Right Samantha?" I stayed silent and she groaned. "Look, if you don't want to talk that's fine but you should at least be respectful enough to say thanks. We are giving you a room all to yourself!" she raised her voice.

I sighed and met her eyes in mine. "Thanks." she huffed her chest and shook her head. "That's better. Go unpack then." with that she left the hall. I sighed and moved up the ladder into the dusty attic.

Up there was a small bed and window on one side and storage things on the other half. I shut the floor hatch but left the ladder down so I didn't get stuck up here and moved to put my things down.

With a sigh I sat on the dusty bed and looked out the tiny window as tears started to slip down my cheeks. And for the rest of the night that's how I stayed, curled up on the small bed crying until I fell asleep.

Shigure's pov

I woke up and tiredly walked into the kitchen. "Tohru, i'm starving! Whats for breakfast?" I opened my eyes and paused. There stood an annoyed Yuki and Kyo both looking for food. "Oh I forgot! Our dear sweet Tohru is gone! And our coffee loving Sammy too...gone, gone away!" I swooned sadly.

"That sounded like you forgot on purpose." Yuki accused. "No! Of course not! That would be pretty despicable don't you think? But you know, without Tohru and Sam here it feels like all the fire has gone out of the kitchen...don't you think? Suddenly it feels so cold and dreary." Kyo got angry just as I wanted.

"Damnit! You are saying that on purpose!" he came charging at me and I simply held him away by putting my arm out and holding him back as he swung. "In any event, consumed by grief as we are, I suppose we can't help but get hungry at some point...which reminds me, Tohru left us a pot of her delicious beef stew in the refrigerator didn't she?" Yuki paused and opened the fridge to pull it out as Kyo stopped swinging.

"Perfect, now why don't you heat that up for us Yuki?" he looked at be in disbelief. "You're joking right?" I chuckled. "Oh of course, you're not to handy in the kitchen are you? Well Kyo I guess that leaves you." he turned and snapped.

"Why do I have to do it?!" I sighed. "No, no...it's alright. If you don't mind the last of the beef stew that Tohru put her heart and soul into get burnt to a crisp then neither do i. Besides, I suppose burnt beef stew will be just as satisfying as burnt miso soup, or burnt rice, or burnt eggs, or any of the fine burnt dishes Yuki used to serve us before Tohru and Sam fell into our lives. Ah yes, we all seemed to do quite well on our charcoal rich diet. I'm sure there's no reason we won't grow accustomed to it again." I ranted.

During my rant, Kyo grabbed the pot from Yuki and put it on the stove. He began cooking it making me smile. I went into the dining room with Yuki and sat to wait for the stew. Kyo came out a little later with three bowls and sat down.

"Id have to rate your presentation a 0." Yuki quipped. "Fine so do it yourself next time!" Kyo shouted. "We thank you for this stew Tohru, wherever you are." I spoke in thanks. Both boys followed suit and we began eating.

"Ah i'm in heaven." I sighed happily. "And to think, two bright and handsome young men like you wouldn't think to stop the girl who made this stew from leaving. How I miss Sam's small talk about seasoning that Tohru could change...oh the good days." I sighed sadly.

"If they can go back to their grandfathers house, there's no reason for them to stay here is there, is there?" Yuki asked. I know they are getting annoyed with me but I knew if I pushed just right that they would bring the girls back home.

"I'm afraid only our sadness will tell us as the long lonely hours without them pass us by. And our only solace will be the scattered traces they left behind...like this strawberry towel Tohru used before she left...or this coffee mug that Sam used...ah it still the mark where she touched her lips to it!" I sighed dreamily. I really was just trying to get a reaction from them and I guess it worked. As soon as the words left my lips both teens jumped up to hit me.

Okay...maybe too far?


	24. Chapter 23

Sam's pov

I woke up to the sun shining through the small window as it rose over our neighbors. I sighed and sneezed as I breathed in dust. Staying in this attic is going to suck...why did I have to get crammed in here?

I moved and got dressed for the day and went to go downstairs only to find that someone put the step ladder up. Well shit…i tried pushing it but it wouldn't budge...I'm trapped. With a sigh I moved over to the window and tried to push it open.

Nothing...it's sealed shut. I sighed and sat onto the bed looking for something to do. I pulled out my sketch pad and pencils and began drawing what was around me. I drew myself on the bed and the small window...i finished the drawing as I heard movement of the ladder.

I perked up and rushed over to the hatch. The ladder came down revealing Tohru. "Oh Sammy!? Were you trapped in there?" I nodded and went down the ladder.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know...i think auntie closed it when moving some boxes around earlier but uh…" I cut her off. "I'm fine, how was you're morning?" she shrugged.

"Okay I guess, I've just been helping where I can...but I feel like I've just been in the way." I sigh and pull her into a hug. "I hate them." I murmur into her hair. She pulled back with a sigh and shook her head. "I'm sure they'll warm up to you, do you want you're eye patch?" I shook my head glancing back up the ladder.

"Nah, if I have to spend one more minute in that stuffy attic i'm going to die." she chuckled at my small dramatics and shook her head. "Come on, let's get you some food okay?" she grabbed me by the hand and led me into the kitchen where auntie was.

She took one look at me before screaming and dropping the plate in her hand. It shattered to the floor and everyone else came into the room. "Good heavens! Where is you're eye patch young lady? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I froze.

"You look horrible walking around like that! Go to your room and think about what you did! Go, and don't come out without that patch on!" I shut off from that point...i can't believe I was so stupid...i tore my hand from Tohru's and pushed past the gathered members of the house.

I went upstairs and into the attic once more. Shutting the hatch I curled onto the bed and sneezed once more before crying. How stupid of me to think I can be normal...to think that I would be accepted by them...I'm just some freak…

I cried until I couldn't anymore and looked at the time. Work tonight...i got changed into the uniform and went down my ladder. I almost made it out the front door when auntie stopped me.

"And where do you think you're going?" I paused and looked at her making sure to hide any emotion. "Work." she laughed and walked closer to stand in front of me. "And just where is it that you work? I mean come on...you think i'm that dumb? That tacky 'uniform'? Where are you really going?" I sighed...i don't have time for this, i'm going to be late.

I lifted my eye patch and she backed away. "What are you doing?!" I glared at her. "I am going to work as security at the town offices, I am coming home after work and then I'm going to school. You are not my mom and you are not my guardian so stop acting like you're in charge of me. Think me some freak? Go ahead! Lock me in the attic, but you can't get rid of me. Not your house, not you're kid, not you're rules. Got it?" I got closer and closer with every word and finished my rant by turning and walking for the door once more.

"Oh, and it's Sam...not Samantha." with that I left. Work went by fast and in a few hours time I was on my way back to the hell house. I walked in and found my aunt in the kitchen. She sat at the table with a cup of coffee but as I walked through she jumped up and grabbed me by the arm.

"From now on you are not to leave the house after midnight. If you are not here at that hour the doors and windows will be locked. Do I make myself clear? I don't know where you went tonight whether you whored yourself out on the streets or went partying, I don't care. I will not tolerate that behavior in this house." I just smiled and tore my arm from her grasp.

"Not. you're. House. Not. you're. Rules." I took a step closer with every word until she was against a wall. I stuck my tongue out at her and made my way up the stairs. She followed suite and as I climbed into the attic she made eye contact and smiled before closing the ladder and locking me in. I sighed and slumped over to my bed.

I hate it here..i couldn't get any sleep that night and laid awake until morning as the ladder reopened revealing a sleepy Tohru. "Hey, time to get ready for school." I nodded and got up changing into the school uniform.

I grabbed my school bag and made sure the sketch pad was in there. I grabbed my eye patch and went downstairs. My stomach growled for probably the millionth time as I hadn't eaten anything since the Sohma's home…

i met Tohru in the kitchen where grandpa and aunt were. They glanced at me before grandpa smiled and walked over to me. "Can I have a word with you Sam?" I sighed and nodded. We walked into the hall and once we were alone he smiled sadly at me.

"You're aunt has been telling me that you went out last night. Is this true?" I nodded. "I have work most days from 5pm till 4am and it's about a half hour walk." he nodded and hummed. "So you have told me. I reassured her it was for work but she said that you threatened her? That you got in her face and yelled at her?" I sighed.

"She was holding me by the arm, calling me a whore...i did not yell, don't you think someone would have woken if I had? Besides...she threatened me saying she'd lock the doors at midnight so I couldn't come home after work. All I said was it wasn't her house to make the rules for." he nodded and sighed.

"Either way, it's her word against yours and though I believe you, she won't stop unless I do something so...you're grounded to your room after school today. You can go to work and the doors will be left open for you but you need to show some respect to your auntie...at least try okay?" I sighed and nodded not wanting to argue with the old man any longer.

He was just trying to keep the peace here. He smiled and opened his arms for a hug. I grinned and gave him a quick hug only for him to gasp. "My goodness, you're so thin! When was the last time you ate?" I shrugged about to answer when Tohru called from the entry way.

"Sam? We have to get going! We are going to be late!" I sighed and waved goodbye to grandpa. He smiled back but there was a certain sadness to it. With that, I walked off with Tohru. We got to school easily and made our way to our lockers only to find Kyo there at his own.

Tohru smiled at him but he just walked off. They already have forgotten us haven't they? I made sure to keep my emotions hidden as we walked off to class. This time we ran into Yuki. "Oh Yuki, good morning!" Tohru smiled. This time we weren't ignored.

"Oh miss Honda, Sam, good morning." Yuki smiled. It wasn't one of his genuine smiles but it was something. "So how's life at grandfather's house?" even the mention of that hell house made me glare but I quickly covered it up hoping Yuki didn't notice.

"And you Sam?" I paused and looked at him in confusion. My stomach growled in the quiet area and he chuckled. He pulled his bag around and grabbed out a granola bar like he had done the other day. "Hungry?" I smiled and grabbed the food eagerly.

"Oh that's right, you didn't get to eat this morning!" Tohru realized. "Or last night…" she mumbled as she began to realize my problem. "Oh I don't think you gotta eat anything yesterday huh?" I shrugged while Yuki gave me a worried look.

"They aren't feeding you?" I shook my head. "I was locked in all morning then was sent to my room for offending auntie…" Tohru gave me a sad look while Yuki just looked confused and concerned. "What do you mean you were locked in?" the bell rang to get to class and I sighed.

"Don't worry about it." and with that, I walked past them to class finishing off the granola bar.


	25. Chapter 24

Sam's pov

School went on and I found myself falling asleep every few minutes. I sighed and shook my head trying my best to stay awake. I kept finding Kyo or Yuki watching me with worried looks but ignored them.

It was obvious that things aren't going to be the same between any of us anymore and I was stupid to think that we could stay friends...lunch rolled around and again I had nothing to eat. I sighed and let myself doze off only to wake up to Kyo standing over me.

"Hmn...i'm sorry." I groaned not knowing if he had been talking to me or something. He sighed and placed a cup of coffee on my desk and walked away without a word. I looked down at the coffee and smiled.

At least I could stay awake now...school ended and Tohru and I walked home without a word. As we walked in there sat everyone in the kitchen. "Girls could you spare a moment?" auntie asked. Oh boy, here we go…

"it's my understanding that you both have been living in a house with three men, is that right?" I rolled my eyes as I listened to her bullshit. "No way you guys were shacked up? Nice going." cousin asked in shock.

"I had a detective agency do some checking up on you both." I leaned against the wall and waited for this stupid conversation to be over as auntie and her dumb ass daughter stood making assumptions about our previous living conditions.

"Of course at first I thought hiring an agency a bit extreme, but then I remembered you're mothers history...not to mention my sisters mistakes with you Samantha. You know...like mother like daughter. Or worse, you might turn out like you're father...now, as long as you're living in this house I have to ask that you both behave and refrain from any of that behavior." her son stood up with a smug look and pushed his glasses back on his face.

"Tell me Tohru, Samantha...I'll bet you both had plenty of fun at that house didn't you?" I was about to say something in Tohru's defense since she was just staying silent when grandpa walked over and slapped him across the face.

I stood in shock before smiling proudly at grandpa. "Grandpa...why did you…?" auntie started. "Don't you know how to do anything but ridicule others? Tohru, Sam...i apologize for their behavior. Their just disagreeable folks by nature." my smile widened at him as I walked up to stand by Tohru and grabbed her hand.

I began pulling her into the hall and turned to give her a reassuring hug when grandpa followed us out. "Sam, Tohru...please understand. This family is dear to me and this is where I if they do say some thoughtless things I tolerate it. However there's no reason for you girls to tolerate it, to keep living here." Tohru stood confused.

"You want us to…" grandpa cut her off. "Ah it's not like I'm trying to chase you girls out of here...it's just that it was not like Kyoko to put up with anything...and your mother Sam she might not have done good by you but you deserve better than this. So if there is somewhere you would both rather be, you can go." I was frozen to the spot, if Tohru agreed...we could go back to the Sohma's? Would she agree to? Would we be welcomed back or are we being selfish? So many thoughts ran through my head as tears gathered in my eyes.

Tohru began protesting saying we were lucky to have what we do and I know it's true but I can't help but want more...she began crying and talking about missing the Sohmas and I moved forward to hug her.

"Truth is, I didn't want to leave there...it felt like I belonged...they even accepted Sammy there for being herself and she was smiling for the first time in so long...we were happy…" she looked up to meet my eye and I let the tears fall.

"We were happy…" I whispered just loud enough for grandpa to hear. It felt like a ton of bricks fell from my shoulders as I admitted my feelings and even more tears flowed.

"I wanted to stay with Yuki, Kyo and Shigure…i wanted to stay…" I spoke softly as Tohru hugged me. I had closed my eyes and leaned into Tohru just as she leaned into me.

"Me too…" Tohru agreed. It was quiet for a minute before a voice beside us spoke up making me jump away from Tohru. I came face to face with Yuki as my eyes widened in shock.

"In that case, why not come home?" I was frozen with my tears still falling as the door to the kitchen opened revealing auntie and her kids. "Who is this?" I glared at them and wiped my face trying to clear the tears when Yuki grabbed my hands.

He pulled out a small cloth and wiped my face carefully with a smile. Not his fake one...a real one. From beside me I heard Tohru gasp. "Come on, lets go." it was Kyo as he held a hand on Tohru.

I smiled seeing both of them here...practically our heroes at this point. Kyo began leading Tohru outside leaving me, Yuki, and the rest of this family stood in the hall. "I hope you don't mind, the door was unlocked so we let ourselves in. can I find miss Honda's things upstairs?" Yuki asked.

He held my hand in his still and didn't seem to want to let go at any point soon, not that I minded… "Now wait just a moment, who are you? What is going on here?" auntie asked. "Don't worry, we will be out of your way in a moment." Yuki smiled with his fake prince charm.

That is until my older cousin spoke up. "Ah I get it, these must be two of the guys the little tramps were shaking up with!" I sighed and shook my head when Yuki let go of my hand. He walked up to stand directly in cousins face.

"Don't you ever talk about miss Honda or miss Carter that way again, you low life." my eyes widened and my smile grew as Yuki then turned back to me and held out his hand.

"Come on, let's go get your things and you can show me where to find Tohru's." I smiled and walked forward placing my hand in his. We walked up the stairs and I stopped at Tohru's room.

"That's where Tohru was staying...I'll be back with my things." I went to leave but he held tightly to my hand. "I'll go with you." I smiled and sighed. "Truth is I never really unpacked...so it'll just be a minute." he sighed but nodded and let go.

I walked to the end of the hall and pulled down the ladder. I climbed up and walked to my bed only to freeze as Yuki's voice rang through the dusty air. "They had you up here?" his voice was so full of worry and anger that I couldn't face him.

"It's dirty...but it suits me." I mumbled aunties words to me and sat onto the old bed. He walked over and crouched in front of me. "Never say that...i don't ever want to hear you say things like that about yourself...alright?" I met his eyes and nodded.

He smiled and moved to stand back up. "Come on, let's get you home." I smiled and nodded. I grabbed my bags and made sure I had everything before following Yuki down the ladder. We walked to Tohru's room and grabbed her things before walking back down the stairs.

I hugged grandpa and thanked him before turning to the rest of the family. I smirked and flipped them off before grabbing Yuki's hand and leaving the house.

Things are finally looking up now...maybe...just maybe I can let myself be selfish with these Sohma boys...and maybe...just maybe...i can let myself be happy.


	26. Chapter 25

Yuki's pov

We left the house and began to catch up to where Kyo had dragged Tohru. But something was still bothering me. My thoughts flashed back to the attic and to what Sam had said. "It's dirty...but it suits me." it was like she was quoting someone.

Had they really been that cruel to their own family member? To leave her in the attic, she said this morning that she had not eaten and was clearly sleep deprived...the bags under her eyes had gotten pretty bad and Kyo even had to fetch her coffee from the teacher lounge so she could stay awake at school.

When we walked in she was crying and just the sight of her like that...i never want to see her cry again. She's always so strong but she's hurting so badly...she won't let anyone help her. I sighed and stopped as Kyo and Tohru came into sight.

Kyo was talking to her and she had her head down like she was going to cry again but something about it told me to keep my distance. "Hey Yuki?" I turned to see Sam at my side. She wasn't meeting my eyes but instead just had her head down.

"About what you saw back there...no one else needs to know...right?" I paused and looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" she sighed and slowly looked up at me with shame in her eyes.

"That they had me in the attic...no one need to know...okay?" I sighed but nodded. I know im bound to tell Kyo and Shigure but no one else had to know. She let out a breath she had been holding and squeezed my hand which was still held in hers.

I didn't want to let her go...no I couldn't. "Thank you…" I looked down at her again and tilted my head in confusion. "For what?" she looked forward at Kyo and Tohru where they seemed to finish their conversation.

"For coming back for us...for letting us come back...for everything." I smiled and squeezed her hand. "Come on, let's get you home." she smiled up at me with a nod. "Home...i like that." with that, all four of us started home.

Once we caught up to Kyo and Tohru, Sam and Tohru grabbed hands with Tohru still holding Kyo's. When we arrived, Shigure was stood outside on the porch with a smile. His eyes glanced from Tohru to Sam before opening the door.

"Welcome home girls." they smiled at him and Tohru started for the stairs as she pulled Sam along. "We are going to go unpack...okay?" Shigure shooed them off before turning to us. "Good job boys, I knew you could do it." he smiled with two thumbs up.

Kyo rolled his eyes and turned to me. "What the hell took so long back there huh?" I sighed and sat down at the table with the others following suit.

"It was awful...sure they took care of Tohru but...they had Sam in the attic. There was this old dusty bed frame up there with a single mattress and she had nothing. And the way they treated her…" I paused to keep my anger in check at even the thought.

"After you left with Tohru...her cousin started talking about them being tramps...said they were shaking up with us. It was disgusting to see someone talk about them like that…" I stopped to let things sink in for the two before continuing again.

"Not to mention this morning at school...Sam said she hadn't eaten...i don't think they fed her once while she was there...and with how tired she was today...i don't think she got any sleep either." both Kyo and Shigure shared worried looks as I continued to explain what I had seen with Kyo adding in bits about Tohru.

Once we finished explaining everything to Shigure, he sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. "It's like these girls simply can't catch a break...Sam especially. First she gets bullied at school and now her own family...it makes me sick." I nodded in agreement and things went quiet as we all went into our own thoughts.

"Well...they are here now and I don't know about you two but I'm going to make sure that those girls are taken care of from this day on. There's no way I'm letting them out of my sight again." I smiled and nodded with Kyo agreeing as well.

I think this is the first thing me and Kyo have ever agreed on but I'll be damned if I said those two girls didn't deserve our best.

Sam's pov

The rest of the night was spent unpacking and eating dinner that Shigure had ordered for us since it was too late to cook. The morning came around and I woke up to the sun shining over the trees and smiled.

I stretched and stood from the bed changing into my school uniform. It seemed I was the first person up this morning and I quietly made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen. I started making the coffee and I threw some rice into the steamer and began making one of the few things I knew how to make thanks to it being a favorite of Tohru's.

I hummed to myself quietly as I swayed through the kitchen. I grabbed out the box of poxy that Tohru had gotten me last time she went shopping and popped one into my mouth happily munching on it.

The coffee dinged letting me know it was done brewing and I turned to grab it only to run right into Shigure. He caught me easily and held me by my shoulders with a smile on his lips. "Ah...I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." I tried but he just smiled more before pulling me into a hug.

"Um...okay?"i asked in confusion. He chuckled and his chest rumbled against mine. He pulled away and turned to grab the coffee for me. "Uh...right then…" I mumbled not understanding the reason behind his actions.

"Don't worry about it." he smiled and poured coffee into the mug I had claimed after the first morning here. It was black and white with a cool almost dripping design coming from the lip of the mug. He passed it to me and I took it gladly. Now with some coffee in me I finished breakfast as Shigure set up the table.

We moved around the kitchen easily and soon enough everything was set and in perfect time too since down the stairs came a sleepy Yuki and Kyo. They glanced over the food on the table and sat down to eat it.

Tohru came rushing down the stairs then in a seeming panic and she started to fall so I rushed forward and caught her. "Woah there...what's the rush?" she paused and looked me over before glancing at the table.

"Wait...you cooked?" I chuckled and nodded. "I don't know how to do much in the kitchen but I can make breakfast at least. Besides, you should try sleeping in more." she smiled sheepishly and nodded before joining the boys at the table.

We ate our food and put our dishes away leaving me, Tohru, and Shigure sat at the table while Yuki and Kyo got ready for school. It was quiet when Tohru spoke up.

"Um...so long as i'm living here...would you mind if I told two of my friends where I'm living? I'm sure they'd like to know." Tohru asked with a thoughtful look on her face. "Well...so long as you don't mention anything about the zodiac...i don't particularly mind." Tohru beamed and thanked him when he decided to address it to me.

"You feel free to as well Sam, just let me know okay?" I paused and smiled before letting out a little laugh at the simple thought of it making him confused. "You guys are the only friends I've had in a very long time...besides I wouldn't particularly trust anyone I met to know my address. But thanks I guess." I smiled at him and he returned it with a shake of his head.

"What are we ever going to do with you Sammy?" I tilted my head confused and he chuckled. "You're just too adorable this morning!" he beamed and moved to pinch my cheeks. I grabbed his hands before they could touch my cheeks and smirked at him. "You might find me adorable...but I can still kick your ass...don't forget that." he chuckled and pulled his hands back to rub his neck.

"Ah right...adorably bad ass! Is that better?" I smiled happily at the sound of that and nodded my approval. "Alright, come on adorable badass or we are going to be late for school." Kyo called with a smirk. I rolled my eyes but walked over to where everyone else stood as Tohru handed me my bag and off we went.


	27. Chapter 26

Sam's pov

"Whaaat?! So not only were you two living in a tent but now you've moved into prince Yuki's house? Seriously?!" Uo was shouting and making a big fuss as Tohru had just told both Uo and Hana the truth of our living conditions. "...so there's nothing to worry about." Tohru finished her explanation but I just sighed.

Although I don't really consider these two friends, I have known them for as long as I've known Tohru since Uo basically lived with us back when aunt Kyoko was around. "It's certainly a bit out of the blue, I wonder how the prince Yuki fan club will react when they hear the news?" Hana said as her eyes went to me.

I rolled my eyes and continued eating the few chips she had shared with me since I once more forgot to bring a lunch, a common occurrence for me. "Perhaps we should have them invite us over, I'd like to see for myself whether or not this is a suitable environment for you both to be living in." the more they talked the more it was set in stone.

Poor Tohru just sat there in confused shock. I let out a sigh before standing and walking to my locker. Now that they know where we live I'll have to see them more again. Don't get me wrong I have nothing against those two in fact their really nice… it's just that I don't really trust them.

I know they are there for Tohru, but if it came down to it I know they would chose her over me in a heartbeat. Oh well… not like there was anyone who would chose me over Tohru. Why would they? I'm just some freak… with a sigh I shook my thoughts away and reached my locker to continue the day.

The day passed by and of course Shigure agreed to house the two tomorrow night so as the next day rolled around we were sat in the dining room. Shigure sat cleaning the table while singing some creepy song about high school girls.

He had his hopes so high I almost didn't want to tell him just what kind of girls Tohru hung out with. "I can't help but wonder what kind of girls Tohru is bringing over." he smiled almost dreamily. "A yankee and a physic." Kyo deadpanned.

I chuckled at him before laughing at how Shigure's demeanor had changed before the door sounded. "Oh they're here!" Tohru beamed before jumping up and heading for the door. Here we go.

As she left Yuki and Kyo started arguing before Shigure got oddly serious about not getting found out and the consequences if they were to be found out. I frowned as he mentioned that at the least me and Tohru would be kicked out before he was all giggles again.

"I swear you're bipolar sometimes…" I grumbled but he heard me and just laughed. "There's a dog... over there." Hana spoke up officially scaring the shit out of Shigure before he noticed the brown dog that was stood in the door. This was going to be a long day.

After introductions, we all sat around the table. Hana and Uo on one side, Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo on the other, with me and Tohru on opposite heads of the table. "So Shigure right? This is you're place? What do you do for a living?" I perked at this question.

I never really thought to ask that. "I'm a writer, a novelist of sorts." he said pridefully. I scoffed thinking back to his creepy song earlier. "What a love novelist or something?" I quirked earning a chuckle from Yuki and Kyo while Tohru started going off about how awesome writing was not having heard me.

"Why are you so surprised?" Uo asked in confusion of the situation. "It's the first she's heard of this." Hana explained as Tohru sat back down having calmed down already. "What was it again? Fine literature?" Yuki asked. Just like that Shigure pulled out a book making me snort.

"Called it!" I laughed. Uo and Hana ignored me like usual, but Yuki smiled at me while Kyo started yelling at Shigure. "Oh sorry, this is my real work, that was just something I did for fun." he pulled out a proper novel casually waving the comic as though he wasn't holding a smut out in a room of teenagers.

Before anyone could say anything else Tohru was on another rant about how amazing it was to be a novelist. She was practically sparkling at this point. It was nice to see her so happy but I really wasn't that impressed with Shigure at that moment.


	28. Chapter 27

Sam's pov

After a moment of silence he tried changing the topic giving me a weary tried changing the subject and asked how Uo and Hana had met us. Tohru started poorly explaining how they had met in middle school before casually slipping that it was back when Uo was a yankee.

The boys grouped together in almost horror at innocent little Tohru hanging with an ex-yankee and talking so casually about it. When they finished Shigure started some shit about her being spunky and just like that Kyo was shouting again.

"How sad, love doomed from the start." Hana spoke as she held Shigure's book open reading it. Everyone was getting along and I was getting ignored as usual. I should be used to it in their presence but I guess after staying with the Sohma's I was getting used to being called into the conversations. Tohru smiled and started beaming about having an idea and off she ran.

Shigure asked Hana how she and Tohru met and Hana went off being her creepy self making Shigure excuse himself from the room in fear. "What about how you guys met Sam?" Yuki asked bringing attention to me.

I shrugged but it wasn't good enough for Kyo who gave me a look to talk now that they had brought attention to me. "Tohru brought them over about a week after I moved in with her and Kyoko." I spoke trying to avoid going into detail as best as possible.

"Yeah, back then you didn't talk at all...it took everything Kyoko had just to get you to come out of your room back then." Uo spoke. I kept my head down and refused to make eye contact. "Yeah, it wasn't until she made you come to school that you started talking and even then it was that emotionless act you like to keep up." Hana spoke evenly.

"Um… right." I said awkwardly not liking the subject.

"It's nice hearing to talk without it, let alone talk at all." Uo smiled at me before getting serious."I gotta say I didn't know what to make of all this when she told us, but it seems both of you are fitting right in here." another smile, this one seemed almost sad though as she continued her thoughts out loud.

"Im happy for you Sam. And I'm happy for her. And I can understand why she didn't say anything at first... but still. We made a promise. The three of us swore over Kyoko's grave that when the time came we would help each other no matter what!" she shouted now upset. I felt bad for her. She is tohru's friend and just wants to help but what can i do? Tohru told me to keep it quiet…

"That probably sounds a little over dramatic, but it wasn't for us. After all Tohru was our first real friend and everything. Tohru and Kyoko both. They were there for me when I needed someone the most. Thanks to them I found the strength to pull myself out of all the crap that I had fallen into, they helped be believe in myself again and to chose the better path."she paused.

"When I met the two of them, I found I did want to change, I found I wanted to be someone Tohru could be proud to call her friend, the way I am proud to call her mine... so this time around, everything that's happened... the fact that I wasn't able to help Tohru... that bothers me" she went quiet.

"I mean to think you both thought you had to go through all this trouble alone… maybe she thought she couldn't count on us or maybe we're just not that good as friends." she finished her rant and it went quiet for a moment before kyo spoke up.

"Nah I just don't think she's the kinda girl who worries about stuff like that." i hummed in agreement. "Miss Honda is... she's the kind of person who puts other people's well being above her own." Yuki added. The room went quiet again, the silence ringing in my ears.

"She didn't want to be a burden to either of you. That's all." i whispered in the quiet room. Knowing that Uo and Hana were so torn up about not helping Tohru made me smile but they deserved to know the truth. Uo's eyes met mine and i gave a sad smile. It looked like she was going to say something when the door opened revealing Tohru holding a deck of cards.

"Sorry it took so long I hope you're all ready to play rich man poor man!" she beamed as though there wasn't a care in the world and i smiled at her.

"Ah thats a fine idea Tohru." hana agreed while Uo and Kyo started into an argument about bets. I kept my eyes on Tohru as she handed the deck to Yuki when her eyes met mine. "Hey Sam, don't you have work tonight?" my eyes widened as i looked at the clock seeing it was time for me to get going if i wanted to make it on time.

"Aw crap!" i shouted and jumped to my feet before turning to run for the stairs to get changed. I made it to the door when i knocked into Shigure who was able to catch me before we both tumbled to the floor. "Sorry, running late for work!" i gave a quick explanation before taking off past him ignoring the sudden contact.

I got dressed and said my goodbyes to the group before taking off out the door.


	29. Chapter 28

Shigure's pov

I woke up to the sound of the door opening and closing and immediately checked the clock. 4:47 am...Sam must be home. Rolling out of bed I slide into my robe and stepped into the kitchen where I knew I could find her having a drink before bed. Walking in I found her sat on the floor with a glass of juice at her side as she was almost asleep and gave a chuckle.

"If you're that tired you should just go up to bed." her eyes shot open and met mine as she gave a concerned look. "Did i-?" I cut her off. "I was already up, no come on, let's get you to bed." I held my hand out to her and she lazily dropped hers into it. Pulling her to her feet I made sure to grab her cup and put it in the fridge for her to have later.

"Shigure, how did it go with Uo and Hana?" she sounded exhausted. "It went well, a few problems here and there but nothing we couldn't handle." she smiled and nodded. "Good, I don't wanna leave here." I gave her a look of confusion and she sighed.

"You said earlier that if you guys were caught we would have to leave… I just… never mind." the mumbled and her words were slurring. "Well I'm glad to hear that cause I don't want you to leave either." she smiled for a second but frowned turning to face me with a sudden seriousness. "If it came down to it, and we did have to leave… would we still be friends?" I smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"I promise if anything ever happens, no matter what I will still be here for you Samantha." she froze and her face went serious. "Don't call me that." she nearly growled. I paused unsure of what happened. "Why? I think it's a beautiful name." I tried but she only pulled away from the hug.

"I hate that name… im not her so don't call me that. That name… it holds to many memories." her anger faded and was replaced with a strong sadness. "So just please...never call me that." I nodded and pulled her back. "I promise I won't. It's okay Sam." she was quiet as I held her.

So many thoughts ran through my head as to why it pained her so much… but if it left her this upset I was certainly not going to call her that again even if I think the names pretty. She yawned and I chuckled beginning to pull her up the stairs and into her room.

I sat her on her bed and began pulling her shoes off while she struggled to get out of her jacket. Placing her shoes on the floor I began helping her and pulled the jacket from her arms as she reached and unclipped her belt letting it slid to the floor with a clatter. I chuckled and moved to pick it up as she flopped onto her back carelessly and just like that she was out.

I chuckled and picked her belt up placing it on her nightstand with her jacket before moving to putt the covers over her. Satisfied, I brushed some hair from her face and turned to leave when a voice spoke up stopping me.

"Do you do that every night?" I turned and saw Uo awake and watching me. "Sorry, did I wake you?" she shrugged it off before frowning at Sam's sleeping form. "Is it normal for her to get home so late?" I nod and spare a glance at Sam as well.

"Yea, she works from 5 to 4… though no one should be working that many hours." she nodded. "I bet she makes plenty of money doing that many hours...wonder where it's all going?" I paused as her words sunk in. I never really thought about that. "I don't know…" she shrugged and moved to look back at me. "Dunno… well good night Shigure." I smiled.

"Night miss Uo." and with that I left the room and went back to bed. If she is working that many hours...where is the money going?

Sam's pov

Morning rolled around and I made my way down to the kitchen after changing from my uniform. I was exhausted still but I knew I had to get up. Walking in I froze seeing something I don't think anything could have prepared me for. Kyo was stood in shock as yuki leaned his head tiredly against his shoulder.

In that moment they looked like actual cousins… not a cat and rat who hated each other. It was nice… for a moment. Kyo started screaming about how yuki was stronger when half awake when yuki turned and sent kyo back a few feet as a much needed piss off. "It's to early for this crap." I mumbled before slugging to the coffee machine.

They kept arguing when Hana's voice broke the loudness around me. "A cat and a mouse. That's what their like." I would have laughed if I wasn't so tired. "You think?" Uo asked standing right next to Hana in the doorway. "That's how they act, like in a cartoon." that's fair. At least they shut kyo up.

"So the two of you don't get along well huh?" Uo asked trying to hold back a smirk. "I suppose not." yuki spoke apologetically. "Still it seems like a good house, you're lucky." she said ominously. Hana followed it up with her usual mysterious threat that left you wondering just what the heck she was talking about but not wanting to find out all the same.

I picked up a cup of coffee and smiled at it before chugging half of it down when suddenly I'm pulled into a hug. "Well I'm sure you'll do your best to be nice, to Tohru and Sam." I smiled at them not having expected the group hug. With that they started walking off for breakfast. "Hey, you gotta be kidding me! Damn girls are taking over!" kyo shouted.

"Oh I know it must seem that way but they mean well. You'll see. Uo and Hana are really good people so please." he paused but looked away rubbing his head. "Fine whatever." I smirked at the three of them. Girls sure were taking over but I don't think kyo realizes just what girl it is. "After all they are you're friends." yuki smiled.

The three of them fit together so well… I know no one would chose me over Tohru but if it means she can be as happy as she is right in this moment… well then I'm sure glad. Besides… even I would chose her over me.


	30. Chapter 29

Sam's pov

The cultural festival is only seven days away...our class first year D block is doing refreshments. I guess we are making rice balls but i wasn't really paying attention. Yuki was at the front of the class as we were all trying to figure out what kind of rice balls to make and just like that the class went off with crappy ideas.

Yuki spoke up with a hit or miss idea to top Tohru and Kyo's different ideas which both kinda sucked before he tried excusing himself. He got maybe three steps only for others in the class to keep trying to get him to stay asking stupid questions. Really it was always like this for Yuki. He was after all the school favorite though no body that loved him here know the real him and that alone must be taking a toll on him. Then again i'm the school's least favorite and nobody really knows the real me either...not that it's much better than how I act here… so I guess I know how it feels. At least he doesn't get told to kill himself every morning…

All of a sudden Kyo was covered in little cats that were all meowing happily calling him brother and shit… if it wasn't in the middle of class I would have burst out laughing at the scene. Kyo snapped and took off running, dropping cats as he went. One of them got hurt so as the attention was on Kyo, I moved over to it.

"Hey little guy, you okay?" the cat looked up at me and I smiled recognising him. "Hey, Toby right?" the cat I knew as Toby jumped into my arms crying about missing me and being happy to see me making me chuckle. "Hey I missed you to little guy, what are you doing at school?" before Toby responded I heard a scoff.

"Aw, does little Carter have a thing for kitties too? How pathetic!" Toby hissed at the girl who said that and I just sighed putting Toby down to stand up. "Go on home Toby, a school isn't safe for you." he hissed at the girl, i recognised as Akane Itō, again before running off with the other kitties in the room.

"Cats are at least better company than you would be." I spoke bordely to the girl now addressing her. She gasped and stood smacking me across the face earning the attention of the room. "How dare you speak to me like that!" I just stood there not moving my blank stare from her.

Yuki's pov

I watch Kyo run from the room and heaved a sigh… he just can't go one day without making a big scene can he. Tohru moved and left after him so I guess I don't have to deal with it for now...so long as he is careful.

I turned to face the class again and saw everyone's attention shifting from the door to Sam sat on the floor by a cat. She was talking to it and seemed happy for a moment making me smile. It was rare to see her smile at school especially when Tohru wasn't around.

I was about to walk over to her when her smile vanished and was replaced by her usual blank look but what got me was the cat hissing at someone, a girl in class that seemed to be talking to Sam. After shooing the cat away Sam stood and said something to the girl making her grow red with anger and just like that the girl stood and slapped Sam leaving a bright red mark.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" the room was silent and I made my way over to them. "What is going on over here?" I tried my best to hide the anger in my voice. "Oh Yuki! It's awful! Carter just tried sexually harassing me! I had to hit him he was being so crude!" I looked between them and sighed.

"Sam, what really happened?" I questioned. She had been staring blankly the whole time but after I addressed her she blinked in confusion before meeting my gaze. "The truth Sam." I pushed. All the while our classmate was arguing trying to say she was telling the truth and that Sam would just lie to cover it up blah blah blah.

"Um… she said I was pathetic for talking to the cat." Sam mumbled quietly. I nodded. "And what did you say to her back?" reaching up, Sam started rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "I said the cat was better company than her." I sighed.

"Well then, in that case I suggest you apologise, miss Itō." I turned to face the girl who hit Sam leaving both of them to stare at me in shock. "You shouldn't lie about stuff like that miss Itō and you should not strike your fellow classmates for standing up for themselves when you decide to speak rudely to them. Now please apologize." Itō just stared at me in shock before turning with a pout to face Sam.

"I am sorry Carter." with that she spun on her heel and slumped back into her seat dejectedly. Sam on the other hand turned looking between Akane and myself before giving me a smile. "Thanks Yuki." I smiled at her and nodded.

"No problem, you should go to the nurses to be checked out just in case, shall I accompany you?" she sighed but nodded at me. We made our way from the classroom leaving only whispers behind us. Once out of sight I stopped and faced her cupping my hand over her still reddened cheek. "Are you okay?" she smiled and pulled forward hugging me.

"I'm fine, thanks for what you did back there… i'm sorry for making a scene." I chuckled. "She's the one who made a scene, i'm glad you stood up for yourself." she sighed at this and nodded. "And now you see why I normally don't, they don't like it when I do and it tends to worsen things… but oh well." just what has she put up with before, she's acting like getting hit is no big deal.

"But really though, i'm used to this sort of stuff, so don't worry about it. Class is over now anyways...i should find Tohru, we have work tonight." she moved to leave but I blocked her. "Just because you're used to it doesn't mean you have to put up with it. I didn't know how bad it was before but now that I do I will personally be seeing to it that they leave you alone. If something like that happens don't just brush it off, tell someone. Tell me. Promise me that you'll tell me what happens from now on." she watched me for a bit before smiling.

"I'm not sure if i'll bother telling everything… but I promise if they get physical again i'll tell you. Okay?" I nodded and we shook hands. "Deal." with that she called her goodbye and went off to find Tohru. I was already late for the student council meeting but I didn't care. If I can get Sam to trust me just a little bit more like this then i'd miss every one of those stupid meetings...


	31. Chapter 30

Sam's pov

"Why would you even make this crap?" I heard Kyo shout. I was getting used to the early morning arguments and simply rolled out of bed getting changed. Making my way into the kitchen I watched as Kyo moved to leave. Tohru was going on some analogy about rice balls and how no one can see their good qualities if they're stuck to your back.

I shook my head as she continued complimenting Kyo. He got embarrassed and shouted before realising what he did and turned it around to compliment her. I groaned at their antics and picked up the loud whistling kettle that they had neglected. Grabbing a rice ball to eat, I chugged down my coffee before moving to start the day.

Before long the day of the cultural festival arrived and I was sat in the back of the class casually doodling. I was drawing the festival in all its glory, people running around to set things up and the different stands the classes had put together or were working to put together. Right now Tohru was with her friends while Yuki monitored the class and Kyo… well he was being Kyo.

"Oh Yuki!" there was a group of voices talking together and calling Yuki so I looked up and frowned. Two girls were holding out a dress for Yuki to wear...oh boy...poor Yuki. The festival opened and it went off without a hitch.

Yuki was stood in his dress being humiliated while girls and boys alike fawned over him and Tohru was being praised over the rice balls she had cooked. I had to admit they were pretty good. Me, I'm sat in the back sort of on the window sill… dangerous in a room of people who would gladly push you out but who cares, besides… ever since Yuki made that promise to keep an eye out for me something had changed.

The girls who normally stopped me before or after class to 'chat' had not all week, even their passing comments had stopped. Though the notes in my locker and the hard glares were still going, it was way better than it had been.

I found myself sketching Yuki in his dress and how upset he looked ignoring the rest of the class until a young boy ran through the crowd and jumped onto Yuki's shoulders happily. "Yuki, you look like a girl." the boy smiled down at Yuki.

"What the hell… what is that little brat doing here?" Kyo asked. I put my drawing aside now curious by the semi serious tone in Kyo's voice. "That's someone you know then?" Tohru asked. Before Kyo could respond a young man, maybe Shigure's age, walked over. "Momiji, you're not to go running off on your own like that." the man spoke evenly.

I glanced him over curiously, he had dark almost green hair that hung to cover one eye and wore a nice dressy outfit. If they know Yuki and Kyo then I'm sure they're some part of that twisted family so I best pay attention. I could already tell just by how attractive he was… seriously is there anyone in this family that's not super attractive? Even Kagura is adorable.

"Yuki, Kyo I see you're both looking well." the man addressed both Sohma boys sending them into a state between shock and anger. Just like that the girls started flocking them but the little blonde didn't seem to mind. "Hi there, I'm Momiji Sohma, this here is my cousin Hatori Sohma. We're two of Yuki and Kyo's relatives." huh guess I was right…

I wonder if they have the curse too. "Oh is that right?" Tohru asked. She seemed amazed to be meeting someone from the family while I was more than I little apprehensive. "That's right, but never mind that… what the hell is that bastard Hatori doing here?" Kyo nearly growled.

I stood up and moved to stand next to Tohru just in case. If this guy can piss Kyo off that easily then he certainly wasn't good news. "Hatori's a doctor." kyo said randomly. "Okay? So why's he here?" I asked curiously. I was ignored as Hatori started checking Yuki over as though giving him a check up… probably was.

"Couldn't we have found a better time for this?" Yuki asked annoyed. "We did, you should know you couldn't skip you're monthly check up." Hatori spoke smugly while continuing his work. "Yuki why would you need a check up is there something wrong?" Tohru worried instantly.

"Sort of-" Yuki was cut off as this Hatori guy started explaining that Yuki had asthma, but that he was growing out of it...that's good to know I guess. "But we like to be sure. I'm assuming you're Tohru Honda." he finished with Yuki and turned to face Tohru matter of factly.

"Uh huh it's nice to meet you." she smiled innocently. "Indeed, I didn't expect you to be such an ordinary girl." I glared at him for that. Who does this guy think he is? "The hell you mean ordinary?" I ended up asking wanting to know just what this guy's problem was.

"And that must make you Samantha Carter." He gave me a look of confusion for a second before shrugging it off. "Just Sam." I replied curtly. Whoever he was I didn't like the way he looked at me and therefore I didn't like him. There was a sudden shriek and we looked back to see Momiji sat on our class' stand with a rice ball in his mouth.

Tohru excused herself to go help Kyo with Momiji while I stayed behind. "Why did you have to come here?" Yuki asked. He sounded angry but also a bit afraid. "You can save your complaints for Akito, it was his idea. In fact he was originally planning on coming by himself, but he was running another one of his fevers so I made him stay home… doctors orders."

There was that name again and just like last time the name seemed to strike fear into Yuki making me clench my hands into fists. "As a result he sent me here in his place and since I was already looking after Momiji for the day he naturally came with me." Hatori explained answering most of Yuki's unasked questions it seemed.

"Is this what you call looking after him?" Yuki grimaced watching Kyo trying to pry the kid from the stand as he clung on for life it seemed. "Just be grateful we came late, less people. I know why you're tense... don't be. I didn't come for this Tohru or Samantha today. Whether or not I do in the future is still for Akito to decide." what the hell does he mean by that?!

Before I could say anything about what I had just heard Yuki spoke up. "She prefers Sam." Yuki spoke harshly not addressing the previous statement but standing up for me making me smile. I heard crying and sighed deciding it best to go help Tohru. After what I just heard I don't think leaving her alone with these two around was a good idea.

I opened a curtain and saw Kyo with Momiji who was talking excitedly at Tohru. When he saw me he paused in confusion. "Oh but who are you? Wheres you're cousin Samantha? I wanna meet her too! Is she around here?" he asked quickly not wanting to stay still. "I prefer just Sam." as I said this his eyes widened and he was smiling again.

"Oh you're a girl! I'm sorry I didn't realise, you're hair is so short and you're in the male uniform… oh I know you and Yuki switched clothes today right?" he seemed so excited over every little thing. Like a kid in a candy store… "Um no…" he ignored my comment and kept on rambling again.

"So then you both know about the whole zodiac thing then huh?" Tohru spoke up this time. "Um yea?" she sounded just as confused as I was but more excited. "So then I can hug you!" He moved to pull Tohru into a hug and I moved to hide behind her to avoid him. In the case of protecting Tohru, I figure she can handle the hugs for me… least these two guys find out about my...er… glitch? Let alone Kyo finding out too.

I promised to keep it a secret so I had to be careful. Just like that Momiji ran into Tohru's arms and a puff of smoke filled the curtained space. Students outside the room started freaking out while I just tried to slip out in the chaos.

If this kid was going to go around trying to reveal his own curse I wasn't going to stick around and risk him finding out my secret.


	32. Chapter 31

Sam's pov

I began exiting the classroom to let the chaos cool down and went to the roof to sat down and breath only for Tohru, Kyo and Hatori to run onto the roof with a little blonde bunny.

"You little brat do you know what you almost did?!" Kyo shouted angrily. "You're going to be grounded for one week." really? Only a week for almost exposing their precious curse? "What'd I do? Tohru they're scaring me!" the bunny whined as he clung further into Tohru. "Leave her alone, it's your own damn fault!" Kyo tried getting through to Momiji.

"I'm very disappointed in you Momiji, we are only lucky Yuki was able to distract everybody." I wonder what Yuki did as distraction… I watched curiously for where I sat I a little outcove by the stair hall. I guess they didn't see me but oh well. "Yea, all he had to do was bat those pretty eyelashes and-" kyo laughed before being shut up with a fist in his face.

Yuki swooped in and punched Kyo cutting him off. "Next time I'll send you flying off the roof." yuki threatened. How someone can look badass in a pink frilly dress is beyond me. "Momiji you really do have to be more careful." Yuki joined the lecturing.

"Indeed you'd do well to heed that advice, now come on I think it's time we go home." that has to be the best thing this guy has said so far. "Aw come on I wanna hang out with Tohru some more and Sammy just ran off! I didn't even get to hug her yet!" Momiji whined again.

Man this kid was kinda annoying. "You shouldn't be hugging either of them!" kyo argued only to be ignored. "Yes it would be a shame if you couldn't stay much longer." Tohru didn't seem to be getting the whole 'don't trust them' vibe very well.

"I'll give you a minute to say your goodbyes." Hatori almost smiled at the bunny. "Aw Hari you're so dull!" I rolled my eyes. "Ah yes I almost forgot, Yuki, Kyo, stand over there for a minute. I need you to answer a very important question for me." He moved them to stand in front of the walkway where I was.

His eye met mine and I froze. So he did know I was here. Crap. "What is the last letter of the alphabet?" what kind of question was that? Both boys responded and there was a flash of camera. He looked at it and almost smirked at me telling me I was in the photo.

Double crap. "Akito wanted a picture of you two while I was here, that should be a very nice shot." he picked up bunny Momiji and started down the stairs. "Hatori get back here!" Kyo shouted before racing off after the two.

"Well that sucks." I spoke up letting my presence be know. Only Tohru and Yuki where left on the roof and they both shot to look at me as I spoke up. "Oh sammy! How long have you been there?" Tohru asked in surprise. I shrugged.

"Whole time, and now that guy has a photo of me…" Yuki looked grim not liking the whole photo thing before he started trying to take off the dress and Tohru turned to comfort him. I figured I wasn't needed here and wanted to see if I could get that picture back so I excused myself from the roof and began wandering the halls in hopes of finding either Sohma only to end up finding Kyo back in the classroom.

"Any luck getting the picture back?" Kyo glared at me. "What do you care?" I frowned and shrugged moving past him to my seat. "Cause I'm in it. Duh." his eyes widened with a look of realisation.

"What, seriously?" before he could say more Yuki and Tohru walked in. Yuki asked Kyo about the picture only to get a more aggressive version of the answer I got. "Listen, Miss Honda, Sam? It's about Hatori." I perked up hearing my name and paid more attention.

"If either of you ever see him again, I think it's best if you avoid being anywhere alone with him." just how bad is this guy if Yuki is warning us… "Why's that?" Tohru asked. "It's not that Hatori himself is a bad person it's just that… remember how I told you about when I transformed when I was little? And how all those kids had to have their memories erased? The man responsible for that… it was Hatori. That's the reason I'm concerned I thought I should warn you two about it now." my eyes were wide.

Since when can people wipe memories?! Why am I never involved with these important conversations about people like that existing, let alone it being a possibility for my memory to be wiped… now not only can they kidnap me, but they can wipe my memory too?

Just then the overhead speakers went off and I heard Tohru and I being called to The first floor conference lounge. I groaned knowing nothing good ever came from being called out of class. I walked over to Tohru and gestured for her to lead.

We made it to the lounge only to see Hatori sat with a cigarette in hand. "I apologize for having to call you two like that but with Kyo and Yuki around it didn't seem like we would have a chance to speak properly." I glared at him and moved to stand just before Tohru protectively.

He gave me a look before talking again. "Right to the point then, this is the address for the main Sohma home. I want you two to come by on you're next day off. I believe we have several various matters to discuss and it goes without saying... You both are not allowed to speak of our meeting to Yuki or the others, nor are you to refuse my request am I clear?" he handed me a folded paper making sure to keep his distance from Tohru making me happy.

"Don't worry, I'll be there to keep an eye on you guys and I'll keep the other one on Hari here. So don't worry okay? You should come over!" Momiji popped up behind Tohru making me jump abit. "Oh I didn't know you were here." Tohru mumbled in surprise to him.

"Momiji." Hatori chastsized. Tohru's voice sounded panicked, probably thinking bout how Yuki just warned us about this guy and now he wanted to have us over in secret. Nothing good could come of this meeting but I don't think I want to find out what happens if we try to refuse.

"Hey if I were them, I'd be scared to be alone with a creepy guy like you. You're gonna come right Tohru? Sammy?" looking between everyone present I let out a sigh and pulled Tohru's hand into mine making her look at me. Her eyes met mine and I gave her a nod before turning to face Hatori.

"We don't have the same days off so we will see about the when. I assume any time is alright for you?" he nodded with a ghost of a smile. "Right then, we will be seeing you both soon. Good evening." I spoke evenly before bowing politely and turning to pull Tohru out of the room and down the hall.

I swear the longer I'm around this family, the crazier it gets.


	33. Chapter 32

Sam's pov

Today was the day… Tohru told the boys last night that we were going out and now here we stood outside of the massive gates of the main Sohma estate. Not much was said on the walk here but I'm sure we both were feeling the unease of having to meet with this guy.

If he were to try anything I'm not sure what I'd do… if it comes down to violence at least I know I can kick his ass without him transforming. Man I wish we could have told someone where we were going… it'd sure make me feel alot better.

"Hi!" I turned to see Momiji sat on top of the wall watching us. Tohru of course started freaking out not having seen him either but he did say he'd be here today too...so I'm not too surprised.

"You're right on time, go ahead and let yourselves in!" he called happily before disappearing behind the wall. We walked through the door and was met with Momiji smiling happily at us.

"Welcome to the house of Sohma!" he seemed way too happy to see us but then again I'm sure they don't get a lot of new faces around a place like this. It was like their own little town inside these walls, not foreboding at all… man if they were to kidnap me I'd be screwed just at the mere size of this place!

"C'mone, this way!" Momiji grabbed Tohru by the hand only making me notice that they had started walking a little bit away from me. Momiji said something more before leading Tohru away fully. Did they seriously forget about me that fast?

I sighed and moved to follow when a cold breeze ran past me sweeping my hair around my face carelessly. A chill ran down my spine and I couldn't help but look around me wondering why I felt so watched all of a sudden.

I couldn't find anything but then again I couldn't find Tohru or Momiji… damnit. I groaned and rubbed a cold hand down my face and began on a random path hoping to find either one of them. I came across a beautiful rock garden and stopped for a moment.

Seriously, how do people not get lost in this place? Why did they just take off without me… then again they probably thought I'd follow… dammit it's not my fault I was lost in thought. "You look lost." a males voice spoke behind me softly.

I turned to see a guy maybe a year or two younger than me. He had white hair with black undertones with grey eyes. "Do you know Hatori Sohma? Or better yet how to get to Hatori's place?" he seemed to glance me over.

"You don't look ill… why do you need him?" does no one just visit this guy? Seriously. "He wanted me to visit him today, I was supposed to be joining my cousin but she kinda ditched me and now I'm a bit turned around." I explained hoping he would just give in and tell me where to go. Hopefully I wasn't too far from this guy's place wherever it may be.

"Oh? What's your name?" with a roll of my eyes I turned to face some new direction. "Alright if you're not going to help me I'll just choose a direction to go." he just chuckled and caught up to me.

"Hey now I'm just trying to chat, I'm Hatsaharu Sohma, Hatori's cousin. But you can call me Haru." something in his tone had changed and he seemed alot more confrontational than he had been moments ago.

"Names Sam if you really need to know, Sam Carter." he smirked as we walked, him with his arms behind his head as he walked backwards watching me. "Are we going the right way or are you just following me on my quest to get lost?" another cocky laugh.

"You're going the right way, but I'm really not the best person to be asking, I get lost constantly." I groaned and threw my arms in annoyance. "Seriously? You live here and you don't even know?! Just great!" he laughed.

"Hey, it's a closed community, I'm sure we will run into someone." I gave a sigh and nodded. "Yeah, I had those hopes too, then I ran into you." he made a mock offended look before giving that damn laugh again. Seriously, what was with this guy?

We walked for a few minutes before I got annoyed. "Seriously, just how big is this place?!" I shouted. He shushed me with a glare. "Can you not? Jeez man no wonder you're cousin ditched you." I glared over at him.

"Look, I don't know this Hatori guy and I certainly don't trust him and right now he is possibly alone with Tohru and she can be a bit of an air head and I want nothing more than to be there to make sure she's okay and instead I'm stuck wandering around with a smug shithead!" his playful smirk turned to anger quickly as I realized what I had just said.

Shit. "You know what, I've had enough of your crap. You want to fight lets fight!" my eye widened as he suddenly came at me with a swing. "Woah! Hey I'm sorry alright?! Calm down!" he kept charging me making me dodge each swing and kick he sent my way. I heard my name being called but didn't have time to focus as this guy kept coming.

"Would you stop already?! I don't want to fight you!" I tried reasoning again not wanting to fight but if he kept this up I wouldn't have much of a choice. "Stop dancing around and fight me punk!" dammit, this is just not my day!


	34. Chapter 33

Hatori's pov

I sat in my office waiting for Momiji to arrive with the two girls. I know scaring them into coming probably wasn't the wisest but with how spacy Honda seemed and how protective and mysterious Carter came off as I knew it the best way to get them to actually come without informing any of the others.

If they had then surely I would never get a moment alone with either girl. Though I don't understand the protectiveness towards that Honda girl, she just looked so plain and spacy, I get it with Carter.

Upon first looks she comes off as a guy but even then she looked attractive. Her visible eye being such a clear blue it put the sky to shame, the eye patch only drawing you in with more curiosity.

Short dark red hair that looked black in most lighting but when the light hits it just right it was impossible to unsee. Even her pale skin, dotted with pale scars, left you wanting to know more about her.

I was shaken from my thoughts as Momiji entered. I stood expecting to see both girls behind him but only found Honda. "I thought you were to escort both girls here Momiji." he paused in confusion before spinning to see only Honda was behind him.

And so the panic began. Both Momiji and Honda started freaking out, waving their arms through the air. Though I could feel my own panic fighting to surface I had to do something to calm the two before me.

"I'm sure a maid will find her and help escort her here. Either way I suppose I can still speak with you miss Honda." I went over the topics I wanted to touch base on and tried to get it through to her that her and her cousin would be better off leaving Shigure's home but I think I was only scaring her further.

It would be better if her cousin was here, she seemed alot more reasonable but when I can't really give them a proper warning what good are my words other than empty threats. I was pulled from the silence that had filled the office as the doorbell went off.

"Perhaps that's your cousin, please excuse me." I stood and moved through the house and tried to not look so eager as I opened the door. "Hey Ha'ri!" shigure stood smiling at me. Letting out a sigh I looked around behind him, hoping to catch a glimpse of the dark hair but found nothing.

"Shigure, what brings you here?" he smiled before moving into the house and making his way to the office casually. I watched with a sigh as he paused in the doorway seeing tohru. "Call it writers intuition but I just knew I had to come here and save the damsel in distress." he spoke overly dramatic like always but even I could hear in his voice the hint of confusion.

"Oh but where's the other one?" I let out a sigh knowing the panic I was about to witness. "Momiji apparently lost her on the way to my office." I watched shigure's confused amusement switch to instant fear.

"You mean… Sam is... " he trailed off. "Somewhere in the compound, yes." he stood for a moment before spinning on his heal and began making his way out of the room. "Well then I best go find the other damsel, don't wait up for me." and with that he was gone. Great…

"well then, Momiji, why don't you go help Shigure, it was your fault anyways. Miss Honda I'll walk you to the gate. You can wait for your cousin there." hopefully she hasn't caused too much trouble wandering around.


	35. Chapter 34

Shigure's pov

She's missing and what's worse is that she's missing inside of the compound. If any of the maids find her they might make her see Akito, or if she wandered around and found him on her own or well anything could have happened!

Dammit, why are they even here? All I wanted to do was check on the festival preparations for new years! Now I can't help but panic thinking of all the bad things that could happen with Sam running around the family estate.

"Seriously, just how big is this place?!" I paused as I heard an all too familiar voice shout and smiled. Found you. I followed the way the shout had come from hoping she'd keep shouting but also hoping she didn't cause too big of a scene.

"...I want nothing more than to be there to make sure she's okay and instead I'm stuck wandering around with a smug shithead!" I could only hear the end of a rant as I kept trying to find her. Wherever she was it didn't seem good.

"You know what, I've had enough of your crap. You want to fight lets fight!" oh crap… please tell me that's not who I think it is… I rounded a corner and pausd. There stood on the other side of the court yard in a small open field was sam facing off with Hatsuharu.

He was going at her trying to take her down as she just kept dodging his blows almost like a graceful dance as she swept her body out of reach each time.

"Woah! Hey I'm sorry alright?! Calm down!" she tried talking him down but he wasn't listening. I started running towards them hoping to get the bipolar boy away from Sam but still called her name at least letting her know I was on my over.

"Would you stop already?! I don't want to fight you!" she kept trying. Dammit, if he hurts her at all...not if she stops dodging him and he hugs her at all… I can't let that happen. "Stop dancing around and fight me punk!" dammit, this is not good!

I called her name again now alot closer. Almost there. She looked over in my direction distractedly not noticing the fist coming towards her… or so I thought. Without even looking she grabbed his fist and threw him using all of her body weight over her leaving him laid face down while she now lay on her back.

I blinked as I came to a stop only to realise she had already moved now standing over him still holding his arm before she pulled just enough for a loud pop to sound in the now silent space followed by a scream of pain. I was frozen. There was no way she could move so fast…

"I tried warning you shithead… dammit." I snapped out of my shock and moved slightly closer. "Sam, are you okay?" she looked up and it almost looked like a wounded puppy as she stepped away from Hatsuharu.

"I'm fine… but his shoulder is dislocated… so um…" she trailed off. I saw the maids and others start making their way over and sighed. "Come on, let's get you out of here." she nodded and quickly made her way over to me.

I saw Momiji and motioned for him to stay and help clean this up as I grabbed Sam's arm and began pulling her faster making my way to the front gates. Once there I saw Hatori and Tohru waiting. "Ladies, it's time we leave. Come on." I tried urging them out of the gates.

Once they passed through the gates I turned back to face hatori. "Um heads up, she ran into black Haru." Hatori's eye widened in worry as he glanced over to where the girls were waiting for me.

"She's fine but uh, Haru's shoulder is dislocated." his head snapped back to me in disbelief as his phone started ringing. "Maybe next time you invite them over, escort them yourself." I prodded with a smirk knowing that he's blaming himself.

As he should be, if Sam wasn't so capable of protecting herself this night could have ended alot worse. He gave me a look before dismissing himself to answer the phone already making his way back to where Sam and I had just come from.

I turned back to face the girls with a smile and began leading the way home. It was silent before Tohru spoke up. "Im sorry, I know we should have told you where we were going but he told us we couldn't and um well…" she trailed off before bowing with another apology.

I just waved my hand not really caring that they had gone knowing tohru went in fear of Hatori and Sam went to protect Tohru. He had already figured out their dynamic in his visit to the school no doubt.

"It's nothing to apologize for, i'm just glad you both are okay." I said directing it towards Sam as she kept her head down still not saying a word. She looked like a kicked puppy still as though I would snap at her at any minute.

I hated seeing her like this… did she think I was mad about what happened? Tohru straightened again with a sad smile as we started walking again. We got to the house in no time and were met with Yuki and Kyo sharing concerned looks.

"Sam, could I talk to you in my office for a minute?" all eyes went to her but she just nodded and shuffled past me into the office. I gave the others a reassuring smile before following her in and closing the door behind me.

She stood facing away from me so I walked over and grabbed her shoulders turning her to face me. "You weren't hurt today right?" silence. "Sammy, please say something… im not mad at you or anything so please." she just kept her head bowed.

I groaned before lifting my hand to her face guiding her face up to my view only to freeze. Streaming down her cheeks were heavy tears. Had she been silently crying this whole time?! Instantly I pulled her into a hug feeling her just stand in my hold before slowly lifting her arms to wrap themselves around me before she buried her face into my chest.

Any other moment, holding her in my arms like this would have felt wonderful but in this moment as she cried I couldn't help but feel as though if I made one wrong move she might just break completely. It was a feeling I never wanted, like I was the only thing holding her together in that broken moment.

Time passed slowly before she started pulling away. "Why are you being nice to me… I hurt him. I don't understand." she spoke so softly I wasn't sure she had spoken at all.

"He deserved what he got. He was the one trying to hurt you, you only did what you had to. I would never, ever, be mad at you for protecting yourself against anyone. Even if you hit me for something I wouldn't blame you. I promise you that." she stared up at me being only a few inches shorter than me before giving a sigh and resting her head in my shoulder once more.

"I'd never hit you, that's a promise." I just chuckled at her words. "Even if I harassed you?" she just shrugged not giving the reaction I had expected. "You've done so much for me and Tohru… I wouldn't hold anything against you." I frowned and quickly made her look up at me again.

"None of that, if I or any of us do something you don't like don't just ignore it. Promise me." she just stared at me before nodding. "If thats what you want." another moment passed of us just making eye contact before there was a knock at the door.

I quickly let go and took a breath. I watched sam wipe her face, pinching different parts making them redden before nodding at me. With that I opened the door and as I did sam let out a sneeze. Standing in the door was Yuki.

He looked past me over to Sam who was wiping her nose. "Sam, are you alright?" she looked up with a smile and nodded. "Allergies hit on the walk home, I should probably take something before work. Thanks for helping me Shigure. If you'll both excuse me." with that she left the room.

Jeez, if I had not witnessed it I wouldn't even know she had just been crying. I shook my head before looking back at yuki. "You wanted something Yuki?" he seemed to snap from his thoughts giving me a passive look.

"Miss Honda wants to know if you want anything specific for dinner. She says as a thankyou you get to pick." I give him a wide smile before rushing from the office to the kitchen to bug everyone.

It was just always so much fun messing with these teens.


End file.
